These Are Special Times
by AllyLobster
Summary: My entry for the Castle Ficathon, set in the Evan and Avery universe. One chapter posted each day leading up to Christmas. Enjoy!
1. December 1

**Alright, here is my entry for the Winter Hiatus Ficathon. I will be posting a chapter every day leading up to Christmas.**

* * *

December 1, 2025

"Mama, where this go?" Avery asks, holding up a christmas lamp.

Kate looks over at the table and waves her hand. "On the table for now. Unless you want to put it in your room?"

Avery thinks for a moment before nodding excitedly. "I can put it in my room?"

Kate smiles and nods while she continues unpacking the boxes of dishes and loads the dishwasher. "If you'd like."

Avery smiles as she turns and sprints up the stairs. Kate can hear her feet pounding on the floor as she hurries to her room.

She's left in silence for a few minutes before the front door opens and her husband and son come in while dragging the box with their tree in it.

"My boys are home!" She says as she moves to meet them at the door.

"We were just in the storage area, Mama." Evan says. "We weren't gone that long."

Kate smiles and squeezes his shoulder. "I know, Ev."  
"Who's helping me put together the tree?" Castle asks as he drags the box further inside.

"I will. In front of the window?" Kate asks as Castle stops dragging the box to inspect the area she's left clear for the tree.

"That'll work, yeah." Castle says as he removes the straps holding the plastic box closed and removes the lid. "Ready?"

Kate nods and grips the middle section of the tree while Castle grabs the bottom. They lift it out together and Rick fits the metal base into the holder.

"Hey, Ev. Can you come tighten the base for us, Kiddo?"

Evan hurries to his father's side and crouches down. He twists the screws until the bottom section of the tree is sturdy in its base, and Kate easily fits the middle section on top watches as it sinks down.

"Here, Mama!" Evan says as he holds out the small top for the tree.

"Thank you, Evan." Kate says. She leans down slightly and scoops him up, the huff she lets out not entirely for show, he's certainly grown out of being her little boy. She holds him up as high as she can to allow him to fit the top section into the center of the tree, smiling when he lets out a grunt of satisfaction when it slots into place.

"Done!"

Kate lowers him to the floor and gestures for Castle to connect the lights and plug the tree in. As soon as he does, the tree is illuminated with colorful lights, and Kate smiles at the joy on both her son and husband's faces.

"Pretty!" Avery cries as she runs down the stairs before coming to a halt at her father's side. "I put the angel on, Daddy?"

"We gotta find her first, Avery." Castle says. "I think Mama is still on dishes."

"Sorry, guys, I got a late start. Daddy can help you sort through the boxes and find the tree stuff."

"Kay." Evan says and begins walking off to the stacks of boxes with Christmas decorations.

"Hey!" Avery cries, stopping Kate as she makes her way back to the kitchen.

"What's wrong, Ave?" Castle calls as he helps Evan shift boxes around.

"It not a real tree! It plastic!"

"It's the same tree as last year." Kate says.

"Last year it was real!" Avery argues, a mutinous look on her face. "I 'member the smell!"

Kate looks at her husband who offers her a shrug in response. A quick look at Evan tells Kate that he's blushing, and she's hit with a wave of sadness for her son.

"Come into the kitchen with me, Avery." Kate says softly. "Let Daddy and Evan do the tree."

"I wanna help." Avery whines as she crosses her arms over her chest.

Kate sighs softly and swings her daughter up into her arms. "You can help in a bit. But we need to talk." She whispers into Avery's ear as she carries her into the kitchen, where she sets her daughter on the counter and puts her hands flat on either side of her.

"'M I in trouble?" Avery asks softly, the potential for trouble making her shy.

"No." Kate replies and strokes her daughter's hair out of her eyes. Not in trouble. I just want to explain."

"Why the tree's fake?"

Kate nods. "Evan's allergic to real trees, Avery."

"Like me?"

Kate nods. "Yeah, like how you're allergic to milk. Only there's not really a way for us to help his, like we can with you."  
"No pills?"

"No, honey. So we have to use the fake tree so he can have fun too."

Avery thinks for a moment and nods. "'Kay. I help now?"

Kate laughs. "Yeah, Avery. You can go help now."

Avery kisses her mother's cheek as Kate sets her back on the floor, and Kate watches as she runs back toward the tree to help her brother unpack the ornaments and put them on the tree.

Kate's pulled out of moment of silence by the dishwasher beeping, and she hurries to unload it and put all the christmas dishes in their proper place before putting a new load in and boxing up more of their everyday dishes. When she gets the dishwasher started on a rinse cycle, Kate heads back to her family and the tree.

"Why did I let you talk me into Christmas dishes again?" She murmurs to her husband as she comes to stand beside him.

"Because you love me." He replied instantly, leaning in to kiss her.

"Well yeah." Kate hums as she kisses him again. After a brief moment she pulls away and smiles. "But I don't remember to agreeing to this many."

"There's not that many." He defends.

"Rick. There's three different sized plates. Plus three different types of bowls. And silverware. Not to mention serving dishes. And 5 different kinds of glasses. And the cookie jars."

"All necessary."

Kate huffs and shakes her head. "I doubt that."

Castle's response is cut off by Avery's noise of disgust, and both parents start laughing at the horror on her face.

"What _is_ this?" She asks, throwing it at her brother.

"Ew." Evan laughs, looking at what used to be a candy cane. "Gross."

"Hey, Alexis made that when she was little." Castle defends. "It's special."

"Rick, honey. That doesn't even look like a candy cane anymore, Babe. Time to toss it."

"No!" Rick grabs it from Kate and holds it close to his chest.

Kate rolls her eyes and grabs it from him. "You're not keeping it. It's gross. Alexis will forgive you."

Castle pouts, but it falters when Avery wraps her arms around his thighs. "I make you new ornment, Daddy." She declares. "Ev and me make new ornments."

Castle lifts Avery up and blows raspberries into her neck while she cackles with laughter. "Daddy!" She gasps as she tries to push him away. "Uncle!"

Castle stops after a final kiss to her cheek and hugs her tightly. "I would love if you guys made me ornaments."

Avery smiles as she wraps her arms around his neck and hugs him tightly. "We make you so many, Daddy!"

* * *

 **Thanks to Bean for convincing me that I could get this done. Also thanks to Lindsey for help planning, as well as to Lindsey, Cathey, Callie, and Rachel with the help on the title.**

 **And a super thank you to Random-Ship for drawing one picture that spawned this entire universe.**

 **Twitter: AllyLobster**

 **Tumblr: AllyLobster**


	2. December 2

December 2, 2025

"Mama, when Alexis gettin' here?" Avery asks as she follows her mother around the bedroom.

"She said she's picking you up from school, Ave." Kate replies as she selects a blouse from her closet and moves toward the bathroom. Avery goes to follow her inside, but before she can, Kate turns around and stops her.

"Nu uh. I am getting in the shower. And you need to go get dressed so that you can actually _go_ to school. So go. Put clothes on, brush your hair, eat breakfast. You'll see Alexis today after school, I promise."

Avery sighs but nods. "You gon be here when 'm done gettin' dressed?"

Kate smiles as she leans down to her daughter's height. "Yes, Baby Girl. I will still be here after you get dressed. But if we both don't hurry up we're gonna be late, and that's not any fun."

Avery nods and gives her mother a hug before she turns and quickly runs out of her parents' bedroom and up the stairs to her own bedroom where her favorite dress and leggings are waiting for her on her bed.

* * *

When the bell announcing that the school day is _finally_ done, Avery in first in line to be released, and she runs to Evan when she spots him waiting for her at the playground.

"Is Alexis here yet?" She burst out before she's stopped running.

Evan laughs and pulls her in for a hug. "Nice to see you too, Avery. I had a good day, got all my spelling words right. What about you?"

Avery sighs and shrugs out of her brother's hold. "It wasn' fast enough. Is she here yet?"

"I think I saw red hair over there." Evan points and begins to lead his little sister there. "Why are you so eager to see her anyway? We saw her three days ago and we'll see her a bunch soon."

"You'll see." Avery responds before she takes off running toward her older sister. When Evan catches up with her, Avery is already perched on Alexis' hip and talking a mile a minute.

"Hey, Ev. You guys ready to go?" Alexis asks as she moves toward her car.

"Yup. Can you ask her why she's so excited to see you? Hasn't said anything else all day."

Before Alexis can respond, Avery butts in eagerly. "Alexis, do ya know how to make deer ornments?"

"Deer?" Alexis asks as she loads her sister into the back seat and buckles her into the booster seat. Evan shakes his head at Alexis when she looks to him for clarification, and moves to the other side of the car and slides in.

"Ya. With the canes and stuff. Daddy says you maked him one. But it's gross now."

"Candy canes." Evan says. "She wants to make reindeer out of candy canes."

Alexis laughs. "Alright, that we can do. We'll have to stop somewhere to get supplies, but it won't be too difficult to make them."

"Yay!" Avery claps her hands as Alexis shuts the car door and moves to slide into the driver's seat. Alexis starts the car and pulls out of the school's parking lot, and points the car toward a nearby store while her siblings fill her in on their day.

"How we make the deers, Lex?" Avery asks as she bounces in her seat at the table.

Alexis laughs as she takes the plastic wrapping off the box of candy canes and pulls one out.

"Evan, are you sure you don't want to join us?" She calls to her brother who's reading on the couch. "It'll be fun."

"No thanks." Evan responds without taking his eyes off his book.

Alexis shrugs and turns back to Avery who's watching her with rapt attention. "Alright. It's not very difficult, Avery. You take your candy cane, and a piece of brown pipe cleaner, and wrap the pipe cleaner around the bend of the candy cane, and viola! You have antlers for your reindeer.

"He needs eyeballs." Avery points out. "And a nose."

Alexis laughs again and nudges her sister's shoulder. "I know, silly. The eyes and nose come next. We have googly eyes and little red balls for the nose."

Alexis takes two eyes and carefully glues them on the candy cane followed by the red ball. When she's finished she turns the reindeer around for Avery to inspect.

"Done."

Avery takes it gently from Alexis' hand and inspects it carefully. "He cute." Avery decides as she places it down on the table. "My turn?"

Alexis nods and Avery sets about making her own reindeer. "Does his antlers hafta be brown? That's boring."

"He can have whatever color antlers you want to give him." Alexis reminds her. "Well, so long as we have that color pipe cleaner."

"Purple." Avery states. "He gon have purple antlers."

Alexis smiles as she reaches over to the bag of pipe cleaners and takes out a purple one and cuts it into antler sized pieces.

"Lex?" Avery asks as she carefully winds the pipe cleaner around her candy cane.

"Yeah, Avery?"

"You gon be here for Christmas?"

"Of course!" Alexis says. "I wouldn't miss Christmas with you guys for anything."

"Ben gon come too?" She asks shyly.

"Is he my boyfriend or yours?" Alexis teases. "Yes, he'll come too. Just like last year."

Avery blushes and concentrates on sticking the eyes and nose on her candy cane.

"Can I make him a deer too?" She whispers.

"I think he'd like that very much, Avery."

"Yeah?" Avery breathes, her smile growing as she looks up at her big sister.

Alexis nods and holds out another candy cane. "You can give it to him when you see him next."

Avery nods excitedly and pulls out a blue pipe cleaner. "You cut this please?"

Alexis takes the pipe cleaner from her sister and cuts off a piece for the antlers and hands it back.

When it becomes clear that Avery is in her own world creating multiple reindeer, Alexis grabs some tissue paper and pipe cleaners and begins twisting them together. When she finishes the flower she looks to her siblings to make sure that they're content to continue their own things and continues making flowers. When she gets the sixth one finished, she hears a key scraping into the front door and then Castle is pushing the door open and calling out to his kids.

"Children, I have returned! And I come bearing food!"

Avery sets her most recently completed reindeer on the table and scrambles down from the chair and runs to her father with her brother hot on her heels. Avery launches herself into Castle's arms as Evan takes the bag of chinese food from him and carries it into the kitchen.

"Hello, Bug. Did you have a good day?"

Avery nods excitedly. "Lex helped me make deer!"

"Did you thank her?"

"'Course, Daddy. That's good manners." Avery says as she drags him to the table by his hand. "For you!"

There are at least 12 candy cane reindeer on the table with different colored antlers.

"Are all of those for me?" He asks as he reaches out to touch one with yellow antlers.

"Don't be silly, Daddy." Avery says with an eye roll. "This one for Gram, this for Lanie, this for Espo, this for Ryan, this for Jenny." Avery moves each reindeer as she names the recipient. "These guys for Lex and Ben. This Evan's." She picks up two reindeer twined together and holds it up. "This is you and Mama!"

Castle takes it gently and looks at it. One of the reindeer has hot pink antlers and the other has white ones, and they're connected by a gray pipe cleaner around their necks.

"They're lovely, Avery. Thank you."

"Welcome, Daddy. Put it on the tree!"

"After dinner. You can help me find a perfect spot for them."

Avery nods and claps her hands. "Yes!"

Castle scoops her up and kisses her on the cheek, smiling when she winds her arms around his neck.

"Did they behave?" He asks Alexis once he's set Avery back in her seat and helped Evan bring all the food and plates in from the kitchen.

"Of course, Dad." Alexis says with a smile as she hugs Evan in thanks. "They were great."

"I see Avery wasn't the only one crafting." Castle says as he looks at the flowers on the table.

"I just felt like doing something." She explains. "I was thinking I could put them in a vase? A bouquet that's impossible to kill."

Castle nods as he chews. "That would be nice, Pumpkin." He says once he's swallowed.

They finish the rest of their meal while Avery and Evan fill Castle in on their days, and once the leftovers have been put away and the craft supplies have been cleaned up and the candy cane reindeer have been placed carefully in the tree, Alexis heads for the front door and dons her jacket.

"I'm heading out. Ben's on his way home."

Castle hugs her tightly and nods. "Thanks for keeping an eye on them."

"I love them. You know that."

"We love you too, Lex!" Avery exclaims as she rushes toward her sister and hugs her tightly. "You're my favorite sister ever!"

Alexis laughs and kisses Avery's cheek. "I'm your only sister, Goober."

"You're my favorite sister too." Evan whispers loud enough for Avery to hear and give him a glare.

"You're my favorite brother, Evan." Alexis says with a smile as she hugs him goodnight. "I'll see you crazies tomorrow."

After another round of hugs, Alexis is out the door and walking toward the elevator. Avery turns to go up to her room when Evan stops her and tugs her in for a hug. "You're my girl, Ave." He says softly, relaxing when she hugs him back. "I love you lots."

Avery gives him a smile and nods. "I love you too, Evan."

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone for the kind words and support!**


	3. December 3

**Thanks to Random_Ship for the cover art!**

* * *

December 3, 2025

"Evan! Avery! Come put your coats on so we can leave!" Kate calls as she ties her scarf around her neck.

Immediately she hears her kids pounding footsteps as they run toward her, and when she looks up she can't help but laugh at the sight of her husband running right along with them, a goofy smile on his face.

"Sorry, Kate. We were playing."

She shakes her head but can't wipe the smile off her face. "Of course you were. Come on, everyone. Jackets on so we can get a move on. Alexis and Ben are waiting for us."

Kate holds Evan's coat out to him while Castle holds Avery's coat for her to slide her arms into. She's bouncing with excitement and her fingers make slow work of the buttons, but eventually Avery manages to button her coat.

"Mama, I can wear scarf too?" Avery asks, batting her eyelashes in the hopes of getting her way.

Kate laughs as she reaches into the closet to get a scarf for her daughter. "Don't flirt with me, Ave. Save it for Ben."

Avery blushes and she ducks her head bashfully. Kate crouches down to tie the scarf for her daughter, and Avery reaches out, grabbing her mother's arm to keep her there when she's done.

"Ben's nice." She murmurs. "He nice to me."

Kate smiles and brushes Avery's curls behind her ear. "I know he is, Baby. And you're nice to him too."

Avery smiles brightly at her mother and nods her head. "Yeah. I'm nice too." She murmurs.

Kate kisses her forehead and pushes back up onto her feet and heads to the door. "Alright, family. Let's go!"

* * *

"There they are, Mama." Evan says when he spots Alexis' hair sticking out in the crowd.

"I see them." Kate says as she tightens her grip on Avery's hand to keep her from darting off into the crowd and disappearing.

"Hi, Lex!" Avery cries as they get closer. "Hi, Ben." She adds softly.

"Hi, Avery." Ben responds with a smile and a hug.

"Hi, Avery." Alexis says as she gives her sister a hug before turning to her brother and then finally Kate and Castle. "Hi, guys."

"Sorry we're late. These guys were too interested in playing to meet you on time." Kate says with a jerk of her thumb to Castle and their kids.

"Hey!" Castle protests, but he leans in to kiss his wife's cheek while Evan makes gagging noises.

"Can I sit on your shoulders, Ben?" Avery asks softly.

"Of course!" Ben replies with a smile before leaning down slightly to lift her into the air and settle her on top of his shoulders. She squirms around a bit but is finally able to settle in and Ben's hands come to rest on her shins to steady her.

"You guys ready to get started?" Kate asks as she looks around at her family once Avery's situated and Kate has their attention again.

"Actually." Ben starts, then hesitates. He looks at Alexis and quickly shifts his gaze to Rick. "I uh-" He takes a breath and sets his shoulders before addressing Castle.

"I was hoping I could talk with you, Rick. It won't take long."

"Sure." Castle replies as he tries to mask his surprise. He turns back to Kate and kisses her cheek softly again. "You guys go ahead. I'm sure we'll catch up soon."

Kate nods and gestures for Avery to get down. "Come on, Ave. Let Ben and Daddy talk."

"Actually," Ben cuts in before Avery can protest., his grip tightening on her legs as if she could get down without his help. "I was hoping that she could stay with us. Her input would be beneficial."

Kate looks at him a moment to be sure before relenting. "Alright. Evan and Alexis, I guess it's just us for now. Let's hit the sights."

Together the three of them leave, and Ben, Castle, and Avery are left alone.

"What can I do for you, Ben?" Castle asks.

"I want to marry your daughter."

Avery leans over so she's looking at Ben upside down. "Me or Lex?"

Ben laughs and swings her down from his shoulders and into his arms. "Alexis. But if I marry her I get to keep you too. And that's a pretty good deal."

"Yeah." Avery says softly. "You can marry her."

Ben laughs again and kisses Avery's cheek. "Thanks for the support, Squirt. I still need your dad to answer though."

Avery looks over at her dad, who's standing frozen on the sidewalk with a look of shock on his face. She squirms a bit and Ben sets her down so she can run to Castle.

"Daddy, please say yes! Please, Daddy. I love Ben. And he loves Alexis and he loves me and Evan and Mama and prolly you too." She takes a breath before barreling on. "Please, Daddy. He's gotta stay a Castle. He's gotta, Daddy."

"Yes." Castle says, his voice slightly strained, but he looks sure of his decision. "I'm sorry. Yes, yes of course. Not my permission, but my blessing. Of course, Ben."

"Yay!" Avery squeals as she throws her arms around her father's waist. She turns back to Ben and hugs him tightly.

"Thank you, Rick. I'm glad to have your blessing. It means a lot that you've let me into your family."

Castle has finally come completely out of his shock and he smiles at his soon to be son-in-law. "You're quite welcome, Ben. I can speak for all of us when I say we're thrilled to have you in our family."

Avery nods excitedly. "It's true. We like you."

Ben smiles at her. "I like you guys too."

They're all silent for a moment before Castle breaks the silence. "We should get back to them before they get worried."

"I was actually hoping to get Alexis' ring while we're here." Ben says, nervous again. "There's a jewelry store nearby I was hoping to look at. I don't know if I'll find anything, but I won't be able to wait long before proposing and I want to have a ring when I do."

Castle nods. "That's a good idea. Especially because Avery knows and she won't be able to keep it to herself for long."

"Hey!" Avery protests. "You can't keep secrets neither!"

"I don't mind if you tell Kate and Evan, I just didn't want to send Alexis off on her own." Ben said with a shrug.

Castle nods. "Ok. Avery, are you coming with me or staying with Ben?"

Avery looks at Ben hopefully. "Can I stay with you? I'll be super good, I promise."

Ben nods. "I was hoping you could help me. I wanna get the right ring."

"Alright, I'll leave you two to it then. Text me when you're done and we'll figure out where to meet up."

"Bye, Daddy. I gots important things to do. Go."

Castle shakes his head and kisses his daughter before pulling out his phone and calling Kate to figure out where she is.

"Come on, Avery. Let's see if we can find a ring."

Avery takes hold of Ben's hand and follows as he leads her the short distance to a small jewlery store on 5th Avenue. Before they go in, Ben pulls her to a halt and crouches down to her level. But before he can speak, Avery interrupts him.

"I know. Don't touch."

Ben smiles and nods. "Yeah. You've been here before?"

Avery nods. "Daddy needed help with Mama's birthday gift."

"Alright. Let's see if we can find anything." Ben lifts Avery onto his hip and makes his way inside.

It's quiet in the store, and Ben immediately goes to the attendant behind one of the counters.

"May I help you, sir?"

"I'm looking for an engagement ring." Ben replies.

"Our selections are over in these cases. Are you looking for anything in particular?"

"No diamonds." Avery asserts. "She don't want a diamond ring."

Ben nods and turns back to the attendant. "Do you have anything without diamonds?"

"We have a smaller selection of other stones. And if you see something you like with a diamond we can see about changing the stone out for another. If you already have an idea, we would be more than happy to help you create the ring."

"Thanks." Ben says as he begins peering into the display case. "Ideally, the ring will connect to the wedding band."

"A very good idea. And very symbolic."

"Ben, this one so pretty." Avery says as she points to a ring.

"Yeah it is." Ben says as he takes a closer look.

They spend an hour in the store looking at stones and settings before Ben decides to create his own band, since none of the bands offered seem right.

"It will take us two weeks to craft the band you've designed. But once we have that it will be quick and easy to place the stone where it belongs."

Ben nods and smiles in gratitude. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

"Of course. I love helping with engagement rings. I'll give you a call when the band is finished and you can come look at it then. If it's what you've envisioned, we'll go ahead and begin crafting the wedding band."

"That sounds good. Thank you again for all your help."

"Thanks!" Avery chimes in as she takes Ben's hand and allows him to lead her from the store. When they get outside, Ben pulls out his phone and calls Castle while he and Avery walk back to where they'd left the family.

"They're at the tree, Avery. Your dad says the lighting will happen soon."

"We gotta hurry, Ben!" Avery exclaims as she starts walking faster and tugging him behind her. Rather than have to run after her, Ben picks her up and rests her on his shoulders again so she can be the lookout for their family.

"There!" Avery cries pointing to the crowd in front of them "There they are!"

Ben speeds up slightly and soon they're moving through the crowd to the rest of the Castles.

"Hi!" Avery says as she smiles at her family.

"Hi, guys. Where did you go?" Alexis asks as she threads her arm through Ben's.

"Nowhere. Just wandered a bit." Ben replies as he lifts Avery from his shoulders and passes her to Rick who settles her on his hip. Evan moves over and stands beside his little sister while Kate sets her hand on his shoulder.

Alexis looks skeptical, but they're saved from further comments by the tree lighting ceremony beginning.

Avery is humming along to the music when she feels something tug at her arm, and she takes her eyes off the tree for a moment to see her brother smiling up at her. She lets her hand dangle at her side and smiles when Evan takes it in his own and gives it a squeeze before releasing her and giving his full attention back to the tree.

Avery looks around and catches Ben's eye. He winks at her, and she smiles brightly as she remembers that he trusted her enough to let her help him pick the engagement ring for her older sister.

"You're very happy, Avery." Castle murmurs when he sees her smile.

She nods and kisses his cheek. "I feel special 'cause I got to help."

"You're a great helper. I bet you picked a great present."

Avery nods enthusiastically. "It's the best, Daddy. The abslute bestest ever."

"I have no doubt." Castle replies as he kisses her temple. He smiles as Avery squirms slightly and rests her head on his shoulder and watches the rest of the show in silent wonder.


	4. December 4

December 4, 2025

Evan peels his eyes open slowly and turns onto his side. He curls his knees up to try to make the pain in his stomach go away, but it doesn't help. His clock tells him that it's 4:38, so he sits up carefully and pushes himself to his feet. He sways slightly before he suddenly runs to the bathroom he shares with Avery. He makes it to the toilet just in time, and rests his cheek on the porcelain of the bathtub for a brief moment before remembering his mission and getting to his feet again. He makes his way down the hall and takes the stairs slowly to the main floor. From there it's a quick walk to his parents' room and his mom's side of the bed.

"Mama." He says softly as he pats her shoulder. "Mama, wake up."

Kate's eyes flutter before finally coming open. It takes her a moment to focus on her son, but as soon as she does, she sits up.

"Evan? What's wrong?"

"Sorry, Mama. I got sick." Evan whispers.

Kate slides out of bed and leads Evan out of their bedroom. When they get to the living room she has him sit on the couch while she goes to get him a glass of water. When she returns she sinks onto the couch and lets Evan lean into her side.

"You got sick, huh?" She murmurs.

Evan nods against her as he sips his water. "Yeah. Made it to the bathroom though."

Kate nods and uses the inside of her wrist to check his forehead. "You still feel sick?"

"Kinda." Evan admits softly. "Sorry for waking you up."

"Don't be sorry, Ev. I'm sorry you don't feel well."

Evan nods. "I was gonna check on Avery, but I didn't want to wake her up if she was still sleepin'."

Kate kisses his head and smiles. "We'll have Daddy check on her when he wakes her up."

There's a thumping on the stairs and Evan turns around to see his sister looking slightly green.

"Might not have to wait that long, Mama." He says as he points to Avery.

Kate stands up and starts heading for Avery who's clearly been crying. "Mama." She whimpers.

Kate sinks to her knees in front of her daughter and takes hold of her hand. "You're sick too?" She murmurs.

Avery nods, but before she can speak she takes off running toward her parents bathroom and Kate and Evan follow hot on her heels.

Avery manages to make it in time, but from the state of her pajamas it's clear that she was not so fortunate the first time.

"Avery, hun." Kate murmurs as she crouches by her daughter's side. "Did you get sick in your bed, sweetie?"

Avery nods and a fresh wave of tears starts. "I sorry, Mama."

"Hush, Avery, it's alright." Kate turns to find Evan standing in the doorway. "Evan, can you wake Daddy up and ask him to change Avery's sheets? I'm gonna get her in the bath."

Evan nods and Kate can tell he's feeling a little faint. "You gonna be sick again?" She asks.

"I dunno." Evan mumbles as he heads back to wake his dad.

When he gets to the bed, Castle is already awake and slowly getting out of bed.

"What's going on?"

"Avery and I are sick. Mama wants you to change Ave's sheets please." Evan responds.

Castle nods and stands up, reaching out to lay a hand on Evan's shoulder. It's only then that Evan realizes he's swaying precariously.

"You ok, Evan?"

"Dunno." Evan mumbles as a wave of nausea rolls over him.

"Lay down, Ev." Castle says as he helps his son into the bed. "Mama's in our bathroom, right?"

Evan nods. "Givin' Ave bath." He mumbles as his eyes slip closed.

"Ok. Sleep, Evan. Mama's nearby if you need her."

"How you doin', sweetie?" Kate murmurs as she massages the shampoo into her daughter's hair.

Avery mumbles something, but Kate can't make it out. Instead she focuses on getting her daughter's curls clean. When she's finished she lifts Avery out of the tub and wraps her in a towel to dry her off. Castle had brought her a new pair of pajamas when he collected the dirty ones before he went to change Avery's sheets, and Kate is grateful not to have to leave her daughter to go get new ones.

Avery's falling back to sleep but Kate manages to get her pajamas on and carries her back to their room where Evan's sleeping curled up facing the bathroom. He opens his eyes when he hears his mother approach and tries his best to smile.

"How you feeling?" Kate asks.

"Gross." Evan replies.

Kate sets Avery down and smiles when her daughter shifts closer to Evan and he wraps his arm around her.

"You guys want your animals?" Kate murmurs.

Evan shakes his head. "Not now."

"They sleepin', Mama." Avery mumbles in reply.

Kate chuckles as she kisses both of their heads before leaving them to sleep. When she steps out of the bedroom, she almost runs into her husband.

"You take care of upstairs?"

"Yeah. It wasn't too bad, so the sheets are in the wash with her pajamas. They doing ok?"

"They don't feel good. They weren't sick yesterday, though."

Castle shrugs as he leads her to the kitchen and starts the coffee. "These things just pop up sometimes." He reminds her. "I think Kevin and Jenny's kids were sick last week when they came over."

Kate nods. "Yeah, Jenny told me when she dropped them off. They offered to find a babysitter, but I told her it might make them all feel better."

Castle nods as he pours their coffee and passes Kate's mug to her. "No school though."

"Yeah. And I'll stay home too."

"Kate, you don't have to." Castle protests. "You've got a packed schedule this week."

She rests her hand on his arm and smiles. "I know. But sick kids are a priority. The precinct can function without me for a day or two."

"Think it'll be that short?"

Kate shrugs. "I have no idea. But I'm gonna be optimistic."

"Alright." Castle nods. "I'll leave a message at their school, and we'll both hang out until they wake up."

* * *

"Alright. Next movie?" Castle asks.

"Yeah." Evan says from where he's laying with his head in Kate's lap.

Avery nods in response against Castle's leg, and his wife gestures for him to go to the next film.

"How are you guys feeling?" Castle asks as he rubs his hand over Avery's back. The kids had slept for a few hours after their wake up and both had managed to keep the toast he made them down, but he couldn't help but check in from time to time.

"Meh." Avery said as she held her lion tighter. "My tummy is growly."

"Growly?" Kate asks.

Avery nods. "My tummy is hungry but I don't wanna throw up again."

Kate nods and rests her hand on Evan's shoulder. "Evan, how are you?"

He shrugs against her and traces his fingers over Ellinore's ear. "I dunno."

Kate chuckles. "You've been saying that all day, bud."

"'S true." He mumbles.

"Do you guys want to try some soup? Daddy made chicken soup a couple weeks ago and there's some in the freezer."

Evan and Avery nod in unison, and Kate extricates herself from the couch to go put the soup on the stove. Castle catches her hand as she walks by and she comes to a halt at his side.

"I can do it, Kate."

She smiles and shakes her head. "I've got it. You're on pillow duty for a sleepy little girl."

Castle looks down, and sure enough Avery's eyes are closed and her breathing is even. "I guess that's the magic of Harry Potter." He whispers as he shifts the blanket to cover Avery's shoulders. "Wait a bit on the soup, Kate."

"I'll put it on low so it'll be ready when they wake up. It won't take me long."

Castle nods and releases her hand, smiling as he watches her move around the kitchen. She takes a container of soup out of the freezer and puts it into a pot with some extra chicken stock. Then she moves to the cupboard and takes out two tumblers and fills them with water. She brings the cups back and sets them on the coffee table for when the kids wake up again and carefully shifts Evan so she can sink back into the couch. She takes a moment to get comfortable before she fixes Evan's blanket and saves Ellinore from falling off the couch. She looks over at Castle and finds him watching her with a smile.

"What?" She murmurs, feeling ridiculous at the blush creeping up neck and filling her cheeks.

Castle shakes his head. "You're a great mom, Kate."

The blush deepens and she ducks her head. "You're not so bad yourself, Castle." She mumbles. "Now watch the movie. Sirius Black wants to kill Harry."

* * *

 **Thanks for all your continued support!**


	5. December 5

December 5, 2025

"Hey, Ev. How you doing?" Castle asks as he comes out of the bedroom and sees his son lying on the couch.

"Foggy." Evan replies without opening his eyes.

"You want breakfast?"

"Toast. Avery too."

"Is she awake?" Castle asks as he takes out the bread.

"Was." Evan says.

"I'll go check on her." Kate says as she walks into the living room. She stops at the couch to kneel next to Evan. "Are we staying home again?"

Evan shrugs. "Maybe. You too?"  
Kate shakes her head and kisses Evan's forehead. "I can't this morning, Bud. I've got lots of meetings. But I should be done by lunch, and I'll come home then."

"'Kay." Evan replies as he pats Kate's hand. "Have fun."

Kate laughs as she kisses his head again. "You too, Ev." She stands up and makes her way to the kitchen and her husband.

"Can you stay with them today until I'm done?"

Castle nods. "Yeah. They'll probably sleep a bunch so I'll be able to write."

"Alright." Kate says. "I'm gonna go check on Avery, see how she's doing."

Castle nods and shoos her up the stairs while he pops the bread in the toaster and pulls the orange juice out of the fridge.

Just as the toast is finishing, Kate comes back downstairs carrying Avery while Sir Rawr dangles from their daughter's hand.

"Does she want toast?" Castle asks when his wife passes by. "I can add a slice for her."

Kate shakes her head. "Said she wasn't hungry."

Castle nods while Kate walks to the couch and sets Avery down next to Evan and pulls the blanket over the little girl.

"Evan, you want toast?" Kate whispers.

"Yeah." Evan replies as he sits up. Kate pulls him up by his hand and wraps her arm around his shoulders as they walk toward the table.

"Did you sleep at all last night, Evan?" Castle asks as he sets the plate of toast down for his son.

"Woke lots. Hot and cold." Evan replies as he nibbles at a piece of toast. "Little better now."

Kate laughs as she bites into her own toast. "You're at least getting out more than one word answers." She teases with a smile. "You'll be good as new by tonight."

"Hope so." Evan replies. "Don't like being sick."

Kate smoothes back his hair with a sad smile. "I know you don't, Bud. I don't like seeing you sick either."

They finish their toast in silence while Castle putters around the kitchen making Kate a coffee to take to work with her and making sure that there's soup and crackers ready for the kids if they feel up to it later.

"Alright, I gotta go." Kate says a few minutes later. She kisses Evan's head again on her way into the kitchen to grab her coffee.

"We'll see you later." Castle says as he hands her the travel mug and kisses her cheek.

"Let me know if I need to come home early." Kate replies as she hurries to the door.

Castle waves her off and leads a sleepy Evan back to the couch to lie down.

"I'll be in my office if you guys need anything, ok?" He says as his son's eyes droop closed. Evan gives a tiny nod in response before letting sleep completely overtake him.

* * *

Kate pushes her way into the loft while juggling her briefcase and the bag of food she's carrying.

"I'm home!" She calls out into the loft.

"Hi, Mama." Avery greets her with a yawn from the table where she's got a mug in front of her.

"Hi, sweetheart." Kate says as she pauses to kiss Avery's head. "Where are Daddy and Evan?"

"Daddy writing. Evan somewhere."

Kate chuckles as she unloads the food and puts it in the fridge. When she's done she returns to the table and sits down next to her daughter.

"Are you feeling better?"

Avery nods. "Hungry. Soup not helpin'."

Kate glances inside the mug and sees that the soup is gone. "Do you want more?"

Avery shakes her head. "Not real food."

Kate tucks a curl behind her daughter's ear and smiles. "I brought some special stuff for dinner if you're up to it."

"What?"

"I stopped at Grandpa's on my way here and he gave me some of the fish he caught last weekend."

Avery smiles. "I love Grandpa fish."

Kate smiles. "I know you do. So if you and Evan are feeling better at dinner we can make that. He also gave me some of his secret fish sauce."

Avery's smile grows impossibly wider and she gives a happy wiggle in her seat. "I want it now, Mama."

Kate shakes her head. "Too early, Ave. Gotta keep your soup and crackers down."

Avery huffs a sigh and nods reluctantly. "'Kay."

"Come on." Kate says as she stands and holds her hand out to Avery. "Let's go watch Harry Potter."

"Gotta find Evan." Avery says.

Kate shakes her head as she leads her daughter to the nest on the couch. "Nope. Just us for now. He can join later if he wants." Kate sinks into the corner of the couch and settles in.

Avery nods and climbs on to the couch beside her mother and smiles when Kate pulls her into her lap.

"Which one. Three or four?" Kate asks as she turns on the tv and switches to the DVD player.

"Three!" Avery says. "I missed it when I was sleepin' yesterday."

Kate nods and selects the movie. "Alright, here we go."

Avery cuddles into her mother and Kate pulls a blanket up over the two of them as the theme music begins playing.

They watch in silence as Kate's fingers comb through Avery's curls and down her back, the instinct to soothe her daughter stronger since the little girl has been sick. As the third movie reaches the end, Evan comes downstairs and joins Kate and Avery on the couch and once she's set up the fourth film, Kate wraps her arms around both of her kids and lets the magic of Harry Potter take over.


	6. December 6

December 6, 2025

"Avery, are you sure you feel well enough to perform today?" Kate asks as she pulls her daughter's curly hair into a bun.

"Mama, I been practicing so much!" Avery cries.

"I know, baby. But if you're still sick-"

"Not sick!" Avery insists. "I ate all Grandpa's fish last night!"

Kate smiles as she sticks another bobby pin into Avery's hair. "I know you did, Avery. I just wanna make sure you're not gonna get sick."

"Won't." Avery says as she crosses her arms over her chest.

Kate flicks her daughter's ear. "Pouting isn't cute, Avery."

"Daddy says I always cute."

"Well, Daddy's wrong about some things."

Avery sighs and lets her arms fall back to her side. "Not sick." She whispers.

Kate sticks the last pin into her daughter's hair and turns her on the counter so they're face to face. "Ok. But tell me if you get sick, ok? Or Miss. Amy."

Avery nods. "I will."

Kate smiles and kisses her daughter's nose. "All I ask. You ready for makeup?"

Avery smiles widely and nods her head excitedly. "Yeah!"

Kate laughs and begins putting a hint of makeup on her daughter's face. It only takes her a few minutes and then she tells Avery to stand up. Kate carefully helps her out of her clothes and into her tights and red costume. When Avery's costume is on, Kate carries her into the bedroom and lets her moon over her reflection while she gets dressed.

"I look pretty, Mama." Avery announces as Kate pulls on her burgundy top.

"You look so pretty, Avery." Kate agrees. "Time to put your coat on so we can leave."

"We gonna be late?" Avery asks as she follows her mother into the living room.

"Nope." Kate says as she helps Avery into her boots. "Castle, Evan! Let's go!" She yells.

Avery clasps her hands over her ears when her mother yells and Kate laughs. "Don't be so dramatic, Avery."

Kate holds her coat out and Avery shrugs into it and starts with the buttons as Evan and Castle come down the stairs.

"Everybody ready?" Kate asks as she holds Avery's hand.

"Yeah, let's go!" Avery exclaims as she tugs her mother to the door.

* * *

They arrive at the high school hosting the dance show five minutes before they need to be there, but even so there are people bustling around.

"Castle, Evan, do you want to go sit down?" Kate asks when they get to the changing room.

"Sure." Castle replies as he leans down and gives Avery a hug.

Evan gives his sister a hug as well, squeezing her hard enough to make her giggle. "Break a leg, Avery."

"Thanks!"

When the boys are out of sight, Kate leads Avery over to where the other girls from her class are waiting.

"You want me to stay with you?" Kate asks as she helps Avery out of her coat and boots.

"I fine." Avery says as she puts on her tap shoes and slowly ties them herself. When she's done, Avery looks proudly at her mother and shows off the bows.

"Good job, sweetie. You're sure you want me to leave?"

Avery nods. "Yup. You go sit down, I gotta dance."

Kate laughs and kisses her daughter's cheek. "Alright, Ave. Have fun."

Avery waves goodbye to her mom before she turns and runs over to where her friends are warming up.

"Mrs. Castle, how nice to see you!"

Kate turns around and smiles at Avery's dance teacher. "Hi, Amy. I was just dropping Avery off."

"Did she kick you out?"

Kate laughs and nods. "Yeah, I've been told my services aren't needed."

Amy smiles at that. "Well, we've got plenty of older girls here to keep an eye on all the little ones. And when her dance is over they'll be brought out to watch with the rest of the audience, so you can wait by the side door and take her to sit with you."

Kate nods. "I'll be waiting."

"Avery's really talented, especially for this being her first year. We'd love to see her back next year."

Kate smiles as she looks over at her daughter. ""Yeah, she really enjoys it."

"She could probably handle another class or two, you know." Amy says. "I usually like to wait to add classes until they're a little older, but I honestly think she could handle it."

"I'll talk about it with her." Kate says. "I just want to make sure she's having fun, that it's not too stressful."

Amy nods. "That's very wise." A woman in all black comes up and whispers something in Amy's ear, and her eyes widen. She thanks the woman and turns back to Kate. "It's almost show time. We'll talk later, ok?"

Kate nods and with a final wave to her daughter makes her way out to the audience where her family is waiting for her.

* * *

When the show is done, Avery hurries up on stage to hug her teacher and Castle is close behind with the camera as he documents her first dance show.

"She didn't even notice I was here." Ben says with an exaggerated pout.

Kate laughs while Alexis rubs his arm soothingly. "She's excited, hun." Alexis murmurs. "Give her a moment."

Ben smiles and leaves them with a kiss to Alexis' head. He makes his way onstage, and Kate can tell the exact moment that Avery spots him. Her eyes grow and it takes all her energy not to run to him while Castle is trying to get a picture. As soon as the moment has been captured though, Avery takes off toward Ben.

"Ben!" She cries as she launches herself at him. "You came!"

"Course I did, Squirt." Ben replies as he hoists her into the air. "Why would I miss this?"

"Did you like it?" She asks shyly.

Ben smiles and kisses her temple. "You know I did. You were fabulous, Avery."

Avery hugs him again and sees Alexis and Martha over his shoulder, and she wiggles until Ben sets her down and then she's taking off across the stage again.

"Hi, Lex! Hi, Gram!"

"Hi, Avery. You did so well."

"Thanks! Ben came."

Alexis laughs in response. "I know he did, silly. He came with me."

Avery blushes and ducks her head. "Yeah. Forgot that."

Someone taps her shoulder and Avery spins around to see her brother standing behind her with an arm behind his back.  
"You did good, Ave." Evan mumbles as he pulls a bouquet of flowers out from behind his back. "These are for you."

Avery squeals and throws her arms around her brother. "Thanks, Evan!"

She takes the flowers from her brother and turns to face Martha. "Look, Gram! I got flowers!"

Martha laughs and brushes back a few loose wisps of Avery's hair. "That's the mark of a great performance, darling. If you perform like this all the time the boys will be showering you with gifts."

Avery scrunches her face. "I only want gifts from Evan and Daddy and Grandpa and Ben."

Martha laughs loudly. "Just wait until you're older, dear."

Avery turns to look at her mother with a scared look on her face and Kate laughs again. "You'll be fine, Ave."

Avery nods and looks around the stage. "Mama, where's Grandpa?"

"He's sitting down, sweetie. It's kind of crowded up here so he decided to wait down there. He said he'll see you when we leave."

"Then we're leaving." Avery announces. "Let's go."

Her family laughs as Avery carves a path across the stage to the stairs and toward Jim who's waiting patiently with a smile.

"Hi, Avery." Jim says as he gives her a hug. "It made me so happy watching you tonight."

"Yeah?" Avery asks.

Jim nods. "Yeah. You were having so much fun, weren't you?"

Avery nods excitedly. "So much fun."

"You guys ready to go?" Castle asks as he packs up the camera.

"Avery needs to change shoes and put her coat on." Kate says. "Then we're good to go."

Avery plops on the floor and hurries to switch her shoes and tug on her coat. "Ok, let's go."

Together they make their way out of the auditorium and Avery smiles to herself as she sneaks her hand into Jim's as it rests at his side. Jim looks down in surprise, but tightens his grip on her hand as he gives her a smile. When they push open the doors leading outside though, Avery rips her hand out of Jim's grasp and takes off running.

"Avery!" Kate calls as she rushes forward, coming to a stop before her daughter and crouching down to her level. "Avery, you can't go running off like that, hun."

"Snow, Mama." Avery whispers, her cheeks red and eyes wide with excitement. "Snow."

Kate looks around and shakes her head. "There's no snow, Ave. Not for another week at least."

Avery shakes her head. "I know. Snow."

Kate opens her mouth but before she can respond, something cold lands on her nose and she blinks in surprise as Avery giggles. Kate stands and looks around again and suddenly there are white flakes everywhere and her daughter is dancing in place.

"Wha-"

"I told you." Avery sings as she dances around and sticks her tongue out. "Snow."

"Guess this means ice cream." Castle says as he wraps his arms around Kate's waist.

"Ice cream?" Ben asks. "But it's freezing!"

Alexis laughs as she kisses his cheek. "That's the point, babe. Stays cold longer. It's a family thing."

Ben sighs dramatically. "Well, if it's a family thing."

Avery giggles as she hugs Ben. "It'll be fun."

Ben lifts her up to his shoulders and lets her settle in. "Well, if you say so, it must be true."

"Avery doesn't lie about ice cream, Ben." Evan says with a smile.

"I would hope not." Castle interjects. "Mother, Jim, will you be joining us?"

"I wish I could, but I have an early morning at the studio, kiddos." Martha replies. She hugs her family before waving and heading off to the subway stop and disappearing down the steps.

"Dad?" Kate asks. "Please say you're coming."

Jim smiles and nods. "It's been awhile since I've done first snow ice cream."

"Yay!" Avery exclaims and claps.

"Wait," Ben says confused. "It's a Beckett thing?"

Kate nods. "My dad started it with me when I was sad as a kid. The first snowfall was an excuse to celebrate with ice cream."

Jim nods. "That's what we told Jo. She didn't believe it for a second, but she let it go. And then she joined in the next year."

"And every year after." Kate says with a smile. "I missed the first snow my first year of college, so they waited until I was home for winter break. Bent the rules to be first snowfall that I was home for."

Castle kisses Kate's cheek softly and smiles. "And as soon as I found out about it, I demanded it become a Beckett/Castle thing."

"Enough with the story!" Avery says from her perch. "I want ice cream!"

The laughter interrupts the melancholy that was sneaking in and Kate gestured for all of them to follow her and Jim.

"We're close to the ice cream shop that started it all. How about we show them how it's done?" Kate asks her dad.

Jim nods. "Let's see if they can keep up."

* * *

 **I know I haven't been able to respond to all of your lovely reviews, but please know that I appreciate them all very much and I'm so glad you're all continuing to enjoy the story!**


	7. December 7

December 7, 2025

"Hey, Avery, you wanna watch Firefly with me?" Evan asks as he walks into his sister's room.

"I guess." Avery says from inside her closet.

Evan looks around in confusion and calls out for his sister. "Ave? Where are you?"

Avery's head pops out of the closet and she smiles at her brother. "Here!"

"Why are you in your closet?" Evan asks as he walks over.

"Gotta find a dress." Avery responds.

"Why do you need a dress?" Evan questions.

"Always need dresses, Evan." Avery replies. "But I need one spificlly for tonight."

"Why?"

Avery sighs and spares her brother a glare. " _Because_ , Mama and Lex and I are going to the Nutcracker."

"Why. You danced yesterday."

" _Because_ yesterday _I_ was dancing. Tonight it's professionals." Avery pulls two dresses out and holds them up for Evan to look at. "Which one?"

Evan eyes widen and he flounders for a moment. "Uh-that one." He points and Avery scowls.

"No." She says. "That's not the right one." Avery puts both dresses back in her closet and glares at her brother.

"Then why did you ask me?" Evan cries. "Just pick one!"

Avery stomps her foot in frustration and leaves her room in a huff. Evan follows her and watches as she strides into their parent's room, only to emerge a moment later pulling their mother by her hand.

" _Avery_." Kate says, and by her tone it's not the first time she's said her daughter's name. "What are you doing?"

Avery drops her mom's hand and spins to face her. "I need help picking a dress, and Evan is useless!"

Kate laughs and shakes her head. "First, apologize to your brother, he's not useless."

Avery sighs but turns to her brother. "Sorry. You're not completely useless."

"Not really what I was going for, but ok." Kate mumbles. "Avery, you have plenty of time to pick a dress for tonight. We're not leaving for a couple of hours."

Avery is already shaking her head by the time her mother finishes talking. "There's not enough time!" She grabs Kate's hand again and continues to pull her into her room.

Evan follows behind them, curious to see which dress his sister picks, and watches as she holds up the two dresses to their mother that Avery had shown him earlier.

"Hey!" Evan cries. "I already tried picking one of those!"

Avery glares at him again. "You picked wrong. Mama won't."

Kate looks between them before turning back to the dresses. She's quiet for a moment before shaking her head. "Neither."

Avery looks at her for a moment but steps aside as Kate ventures into her closet to look. Evan sinks onto Avery's bed and watches as Kate shifts through Avery's options.

"Why are you here?" Avery asks as she looks at her brother.

"Ave." Kate warns as she spares a glance to her daughter. "If you're gonna be mean I won't help you find a dress and you might not be going tonight."

Avery pales and runs to hug her brother. "Sorry." She says. "I just mean that picking dresses isn't fun for you."

Evan shrugs. "'S not. But Daddy's writing and I don't wanna watch tv."

"Thought you wanted to watch Firefly." Avery accuses.

Evan shrugs again. "We can watch when you have a dress. If you want."

Avery thinks for a moment and nods. "'Kay."

"Alright, Avery." Kate calls from her daughter's closet. "Which of these two do you want to wear?"

Avery's face lights up as she selects the purple dress that she _knows_ spins very well. "That one!"

Kate smiles and hands it to her daughter to lay out on the bed. "Tights too?"

Avery nods and moves to her dresser and pulls out the proper drawer. "Black or white?" Avery murmurs as she ponders her options.

"Black." Evan says, surprising everyone with his input. "Sorry." He flushes.

Avery looks at him for a moment. "Why?"

"Dunno. Seems right."

Avery thinks for a moment and then nods, holding up a pair of black tights with silver woven in. "These, Mama?"

Kate nods and holds out Avery's black Mary Janes, and Avery takes them over to her bed to rest next to her dress. When she's satisfied that everything matches, Avery turns to her brother.

"Let's watch Firefly."

Evan smiles and jumps up from the bed to follow her downstairs.

* * *

They only make it through two episodes before the front door opens and Alexis comes in.

"Hey, guys." She says as she hugs her little siblings. "Avery, want me to do your hair for you?"

Avery's eyes sparkle as she nods enthusiastically. "Please." She turns to her brother who's just paused the tv. "We can watch later, right?"

Evan nods and shoos her off to follow Alexis into the master bedroom and the bathroom beyond.

"Does your dress go over your head?" Alexis asks as she gets Avery settled on the counter.

"Nope." Avery shakes her head.

Alexis nods and gets to work brushing and braiding Avery's hair, and twenty minutes later, Avery has a crown of braids held together by flowery bobby pins.

"Wait here." Alexis says and Avery can hear her talking to Kate in the bedroom. When she reappears, Alexis has a smile on her face. "Kate says you can wear a little makeup tonight."

Avery's smile grows and she sits patiently while Alexis gives her a little blush and lipstick.

"Thanks, Lex." Avery whispers as she stares at herself in the mirror.

Alexis hugs her tightly. "You're welcome. Now go get dressed so we can leave."

Avery slides off the counter and scampers back through the bedroom where Kate stops her.

"I brought your dress down here. That way we can surprise the boys."

Kate helps Avery into her tights and dress and zips it up behind her daughter and ties the sash. When she's done, Avery slips her shoes on and gives her dress an experimental twirl.

"You look lovely, Avery." Kate says with a smile.

"You so pretty, Mama." Avery whispers as she watches her mother put in a pair of earrings. Alexis steps out of the bathroom with her hair done, and Avery gasps.

"Lex. You so pretty too!"

Alexis smiles at her sister. "We're all gorgeous tonight."

"Come on, ladies." Kate says as she steps into her heels. "Let's go see what the boys think."

Avery takes hold of her mother's hand and follows her into the living room.

"Castle, Evan, we're leaving." Kate says as they make their way to the front door.

"Wow, you ladies look beautiful." Castle says as he comes to give Kate a kiss.

"Daddy, my dress spins." Avery tells him as she shows off her spinny dress.

Castle leans down and scoops her up. "It does, and it's so beautiful."

He sets her down and lets Kate help Avery slide into her coat. Avery sees her brother peering at her from next to their father and smiles at him. "Bye, Evan!"

"Bye." Evan says as he waves. "Have fun."

"We'll see you boys later." Kate says after she kisses her son. "Behave." She adds to Castle as she steps out of the loft behind Alexis and Avery.

* * *

"Mama, I gotta be the Sugar Plum Fairy, I just _gotta_." Avery insists as they walk down the hall toward the door of the loft. "She was so pretty, Mama."

Kate smiles at Avery as she takes her keys out of her purse. "She was, Avery."

"Can I be in it?"

"When you're older. I'm sure if you work hard you could audition for a part."

Avery shakes her head. "Next year, Mama. Can I be in it next year? There were other little girls."

Kate pauses before she inserts her key into the lock and turns to face her daughter. Avery hasn't stopped talking about the ballet all night, and Kate feels silly for waiting this long to take her daughter to a production by the New York City Ballet. Slowly, she sinks down so she's eye level with her daughter and takes one of her hands.

"Avery, how much do you like dancing?" Kate murmurs.

"I _love_ it, Mama. I love it lots an' lots."

Kate nods slowly. "Would you like to take more classes next year?"

Avery sucks in a breath and nods excitedly as she squeezes her mother's hand. "Oh, Mama. I really would!"

Kate nods. "Miss. Amy and I were talking yesterday, and she thinks it would be a good idea."

"The best!" Avery exclaims. "The very bestest."

Kate smiles and leans in to kiss her daughter square on the nose. "Alright." She says as she leans back. "We'll add a couple classes for you next year, and we'll see if the Ballet hold auditions for little ballerinas for next year's Nutcracker, ok?"

Avery nods excitedly as her grip on Kate's hand tightens. "Yes, Mama. Yes yes yes!"

Kate smiles. "But you let me know if you want to stop dancing, ok? I don't want you to keep dancing if you don't like it."

"'M always gonna love it, Mama." Avery assures her as she hugs Kate tightly. "Always and forever."

Kate hooks her arms underneath Avery and stands up, pausing briefly when she sees her husband leaning against the door.

"Hey, Castle." Kate murmurs as she steps inside.

"Hi, guys. Did you like it?"

Avery nods excitedly. "So much. It was beautiful, Daddy, and Mama says I can audition next year!"

"I heard that, Avery." Castle says with a smile.

Avery looks around the loft and spots her brother on the couch. "Down." She says as she wiggles out of Kate's grasp. When her mother sets her down, Avery runs to the couch and climbs up next to her brother.

"Wanna watch more Firefly?" She asks.

Evan looks up from his book in surprise at finding her so close, but he recovers quickly and nods.

"Avery, pajamas first. And only one episode, kiddos." Castle says as he walks by on his way to the kitchen.

Avery hops down from the couch and runs up the stairs to her room while Kate comes out of the master bedroom in her own pajamas.

"Hey, Ev." Kate says as she sinks in beside her son. "Did you and Daddy have fun?"

Evan nods. "Yeah. We made pizzas and watched super heroes. Did you guys have fun?"

Kate nods as she rubs her hand up and down Evan's arm. "We did. Avery and Alexis loved it, and so did I."

"Lex went home?"

Kate nods. "Yeah, we dropped her off at her building on our way back home. But you'll be able to see her again in a couple days."

Evan smiles at his mother, but his response is cut off by Castle bringing a tray of hot chocolate to the coffee table and Avery hurrying down the stairs.

"Alright!" Castle exclaims as he meets Avery on the other side of the couch and throws her over the back to bounce next to Kate. "Family Firefly time. Everyone has hot chocolate?" Castle receives nods in response. "Then let the fun begin!"

He presses play on the remote and sinks down on the couch on Avery's other side and welcomes his little girl into his arms while Evan snuggles closer to Kate's side as the opening song plays.

"Hey, Daddy." Avery says after a few minutes. "Captain Tightpants looks a lot like you."

Kate rolls her eyes while Castle preens. "Why yes, little bug. He certainly does."


	8. December 8

December 8, 2025

"Daddy, what's Hanukkah?" Evan asks as he comes into his father's office.

Castle looks up from his computer once he finishes the sentence he's writing. "It's a holiday, Evan. Why?"

"Do we celebrate it?"

Castle puts his computer on the desk and stands up. He makes his way to the doorway where Evan is standing and leads his son out of the office. "We don't."

"Why? You like holidays."

"I do like holidays, Ev. But Hanukkah is celebrated by Jewish people, and we're not Jewish."

"Kyle is Jewish," Evan says. "He's the one who mentioned it."

Castle peruses the bookshelf and lets out a happy noise when he's found what he's looking for.

"Go find your sister and I'll get Mama. Then we'll have a bit of a story time, ok?"

Evan nods and scurries off to find his sister while Castle goes off in search of Kate. He runs into her as she's coming out of the laundry room and pulls her in to give her a brief kiss.

"Storytime, Kate," he mumbles against her lips.

"A real story, or one you're gonna make up?" his wife responds with a smirk.

Castle fakes a look of hurt and holds up the book in his hands. "A real story, of course!"

Kate rolls her eyes and gestures for him to lead the way to the couch where their kids are waiting. Kate settles into the couch between her kids and lets them curl into her while Castle settles at the coffee table facing them so he can tell the story.

"Alright. Evan you wanted to know about Hanukkah, so here we go. I present to you, _Hershel and the Hanukkah Goblins_." Castle dramatically shows the cover of the book, earning a giggle from Avery, an eyeroll from Kate, and a smile from Evan.

"Let's get started," he says as he opens the book and begins reading.

* * *

"...You, yourself, have lit all the Hanukkah candles on the last night of Hanukkah. Your spell is broken, you have no power over me! Be gone with you!" Castle reads in his booming voice.

"Thank you, Hershel!" he continues in a higher pitched voice. "You have saved Hanukkah for us!"

With that, Castle closes the book and looks to his family with a proud smile on his face. "There you have it!"

In response, he gets confused looks from his children while his wife tries to muffle her laughter.

"So," Evan begins cautiously. "It's a holiday about goblins?"

Castle's face falls. "Weren't you listening?" he asks. "It's about Hershel saving Hanukkah!"

"Yeah," Evan starts. "But, Daddy, what _is_ Hanukkah?"

Before Castle gets a chance to answer, Evan looks to his mother with a hopeful look on his face. "Mama, can you tell us what Hanukkah is?"

Kate smiles and nods. "I think I can. I had a few Jewish friends growing up, and one of my friend's mom told the story beautifully."

Kate takes a moment to compose herself and then she begins.

"Once, more than 2000 years ago, the Jewish people lived in Israel, which was under Greek and Syrian control," Kate begins, her voice smooth as she weaves the tale she's heard many times. "They were under the control of horrible kings who took away their rights. And there were some in their community who wanted to fit in with the Greeks around them, and so they changed their beliefs to fit in."

"Why, Mama?" Avery interrupts.

"I don't know, Ave," Kate murmurs. "It was dangerous to be Jewish at the time, and some people didn't want to be hurt for their beliefs."

"But-" Avery cuts in again, but Kate cuts her off with a smile and a finger to her lips.

"Listen to the story, Avery. Maybe your question will be answered."

Avery blushes and nods.

"Mama, keep going," Evan urges from her other side. "What happened next?"

Kate smiles as she resumes her story. "There was a man, the High Priest named Yochanan, who tried his very best to uphold the Jewish faith. But the king got greedy and demanded that the treasury from the Temple be taken and used for his needs, and not for the needs of the Jews who'd created it. Yochanan tried to stop them, but he was killed."

Both her kids gasp, and Kate takes a moment to let them process it.

"Many years passed and there was a new king, and he too demanded that the Jews worship the Greek gods, but some refused, and killed the king's messenger and those who tried to follow what the king wanted. They fled to the mountains and fought often with the king's men, and the Jewish people always won. Finally, the King sent out an army with thousands and thousands of soldiers and the Jewish people, called the Maccabees, decided to fight and defend their Temple. They won the war, and returned to Jerusalem to liberate the ancient Jewish city."

"Did they, Mama?" Evan cuts in. Instantly, he claps his hands over his mouth and his eyes go wide as he realizes he's interrupted the story. "Sorry." He whispers.

Kate smiles and kisses his cheek before she continues. "They returned to the Temple in Jerusalem and cleared out all of the idols that had been placed inside and built a new altar for the Temple. Their gold menorah had been stolen, so they built a new one, but when they went to light it, they found that they only had enough oil for one day, and they knew they wouldn't be able to get any more for several days."

Kate pauses and looks between her children with a smile on her face. "But," she says, relishing the way both their eyes widen and they scoot just a little bit closer. "They prayed, and God granted them a miracle and the oil lasted them for eight days, until they were able to get more oil for the menorah. And so today," Kate continues, "Jews all over the world celebrate those eight days when God reminded them that they were not alone."

It's quiet for a moment, and Kate looks around at her family and smiles when she sees all three of them completely enraptured by her story.

"Mama, you're such a good story teller." Avery murmurs as she reaches up to pat Kate's shoulder.

"Thank you, Avery," Kate replies. She turns to Evan and cocks her head slightly. "Did that answer your question?"

Evan nods. "Jewish people celebrate Hanukkah because their candle stayed lit for eight days instead of one, and they're grateful."

Kate smiles. "Basically, yeah. And they want to remember that each year."

"When's Hanukkah?"

Castle pulls out his phone and scrolls through it for a moment before replying. "This year it starts on December 14. So in six days is the first day of Hanukkah, and it lasts for eight days."

"Why'd ya say 'this year'?" Avery asks.

"The days for Hanukkah change every year." Kate answers. "The Jewish faith measures years differently than we do, so it shifts around every year."

"Do you guys have any other questions?" Castle asks.

Avery shakes her head and slides off the couch. She makes her way to the book she left in the corner and settles into the big armchair to read.

"Can I see the goblin book again?" Evan asks, smiling when his dad hands it over. "You did good with the story, Daddy."

"Thanks, Ev," Castle murmurs as he stands and pulls Kate to her feet. Together they go into the kitchen to get started on dinner, and Castle can't stop smiling at his wife.

"You did great with that story,." he says as he hugs her from behind.

"Yeah," Kate whispers, "I think the kids liked it better than yours."

Castle pulls away with a look of mock hurt on his face and Kate laughs as she leans in to kiss him softly in apology. "Just telling the truth, Babe."

* * *

 **Huge thanks to Lindsey for reading this over for me and for being a great cheerleader.**


	9. December 9

December 9, 2025

The loft door had been slammed shut only a few minutes ago when Ellinore hears a whisper.

"Ellinore."

She sighs but answers anyway. "Yes, Rawr?"

"There should be a Sir in there somewhere," the lion grumbles.

"Sir Rawr. What can I help you with?"

"Why's Monkey Bunkey here? I thought Alexis took him."

"Monkey Bunkey," Ellinore calls, "Sir Rawr wants to know why you're here."

"Alexis thought I'd like to be around other animals. It's fun here since there's so many toys."

"Makes sense," Sir Rawr murmurs.

The animals lapse into silence for a while before Ellinore speaks up again.

"Monkey Bunkey?" she asks, "How old was Alexis when she stopped playing with you?"

"Well," the monkey replied, "I guess she stopped playing with me when she was about twelve or so. But she always kept me nearby after that, I even got to go to college with her. And I know she was really sad about bringing me here, but she figured Evan and Avery would like to play more than she does."

Ellinore thinks for a moment before replying. "Evan doesn't tell me stories anymore," she says softly. "He used to read me books and tell me great fantastical stories about all the books he was reading. But now he just writes a lot."

"He carried you around a few days ago," Sir Rawr butts in.

Ellinore shakes her head. "He was sick. It's not the same."

Monkey Bunkey nods. "I understand. Alexis drifted away a bit when she started getting busy in school, but whenever she needed to vent to someone she knew I was there for her."

There's another stretch of silence as the animals are content to sit in peace with their thoughts.

"Avery wants to be a dancer," Sir Rawr announces to break the silence. "She told me that she wants to be a dancer for all her life."

Ellinore nods. "She likes to dance. It's good because she's not very good at sitting still. Evan still wants to be a detective like Kate. We used to go on stakeouts together."

Monkey Bunkey nods. "I remember hearing stories about that."

Silence settles in again, only to be broken by Sir Rawr sliding down from the couch. "I'm bored. Let's go on an adventure."

"What kind of an adventure?" Monkey Bunkey asks.

"I don't know," Sir Rawr replies.

"We could go to the park?" Ellinore replies. "There's a zoo there."

"Let's do it," Sir Rawr replies enthusiastically. Together the three animals head for the door of the loft and with some clever thinking are able to open the heavy door and step into the hallway.

* * *

They arrive at the zoo after some tricky navigating through the subway, and as Ellinore looks at the map, she realizes that they have a bit of a problem.

"Guys, I can't read," she murmurs, embarrassed. "Evan always read to me."

"I can't read either," Sir Rawr replies, unconcerned with the obstacle.

Monkey Bunkey shrugs and begins walking. "We don't need to be able to read to enjoy ourselves."

Ellinore and Sir Rawr quickly fall into step with Monkey Bunkey and they begin walking toward the first exhibit.

"Sea lions!" Ellinore exclaims. "Evan loves them!"

"Alexis always thought they were fun to watch." Monkey Bunkey agrees.

"Avery thinks they're cute. She says Castle likes to imitate them, but he's not good at bouncing a ball on his nose."

Ellinore flexes her trunk in consideration. "I don't know if I could do it. It seems tricky."

"We'll try it when we get back to the loft." Sir Rawr decides. "Let's see what other animals they have."

The three of them make their way through the zoo, stopping at each exhibit they come to.

"Snow leopards!" Ellinore exclaims as she runs to the exhibit. "Evan loves these guys so much.

"They're very pretty," Sir Rawr remarks. "And they're cats."

"We passed snow monkeys earlier," Monkey Bunkey replies. "They were nice to talk to."

"There's no snow elephants," Ellinore says sadly. "I haven't seen any elephants in the zoo at all."

Sir Rawr pats Ellinore's shoulder gently. "It's ok. Evan took you to that big zoo last month, remember. And you guys talked to the elephants for a long time."

Ellinore nods. "I remember. That was a lot of fun, maybe we'll go back to visit the elephants soon."

"I'm sure you will," Monkey Bunkey replies. "Alexis told Ben how much Evan loves elephants."

Ellinore nods. "He used to read me every book he could about elephants. He'd make up stories about all of them. It was really lovely."

Sir Rawr and Monkey Bunkey give Ellinore a moment to herself as they take in the snow leopards.

"I think there's one more exhibit, guys," Ellinore says after a moment. "Let's go see what kind of animals there are."

Sir Rawr and Monkey Bunkey nod and follow as Ellinore leads them to the grizzly bear exhibit.

"Do you think bears are nice?" Sir Rawr asks. "They seem cuddly."

"I don't think so," Monkey Bunkey says with a shake of the head. "I think they're dangerous."

"But they're so fluffy!" Sir Rawr protests.

"Sir Rawr," Ellinore speaks up. "Look at those claws! Those could tear you apart very easily!"

Sir Rawr looks for a moment and sags in defeat. "You're probably right."

"Don't Evan and Avery have bears at home you can play with?" Monkey Bunkey asks.

"Yes," Sir Rawr mumbles with a glare at the grizzly. "But they're dumb. They don't know how to have a chat."

"Hey now," Ellinore says as she rests her trunk on Sir Rawr's shoulder in an attempt to calm the lion. "They're perfectly nice bears."

"They stole your goldfish," Sir Rawr points out.

Ellinore nods and smiles. "Even so. They're still very friendly."

Sir Rawr grumbles but nods in acceptance and follows the other two through to the penguin exhibit.

"It smells like fish!" Ellinore exclaims as she holds her trunk to try to avoid the smell. "Can we leave?"

"We probably should," Monkey Bunkey replies. "It wouldn't do for the kids to get home and find us gone."

The animals hurry back toward the entrance of the zoo and make their way as quickly as they can back to Broome Street. As they're turning the corner, however, they see Castle walking Evan and Avery home, and Monkey Bunkey stops Ellinore and Sir Rawr.

"We can't go in the front, they'll see us."

"What do we do?" Ellinore asks. "We have to get home."

"Up the fire escape!" Sir Rawr says. "We can go up the fire escape!"

The three of them make their way to the side of the building, but find that the fire escape is much too high for them to be able to get a hold of.

"We can try the garage," Ellinore offers. "If they've stopped to talk to Eduardo we may have time to get up in that elevator."

"Let's hurry," Monkey Bunkey says as they scurry to the parking garage and the elevator within. Ellinore uses her trunk to select the button for their floor, and they all hold their breath as the elevator approaches the lobby, hoping that the doors don't open and expose them. They're in luck though, and manage to make it up to their floor without being seen.

As soon as the doors close behind them, Ellinore can hear the elevator going back to the lobby and ushers Sir Rawr and Monkey Bunkey down the hall.

"They'll be here soon!" she cries. "Hurry, hurry!"

The animals scramble for the door and rush inside, back to where they had been left this morning.

"I had fun today, guys," Sir Rawr murmurs as they wait for the door to open. "Let's have another adventure soon, ok?"

Ellinore and Monkey Bunkey barely have time to agree before the door to the loft is pushed open and Evan and Avery come running inside with Castle following right behind them.

"Let's try to clean up before Mama gets home, ok?" Castle asks as he helps them out of their coats and hangs them up.

Evan and Avery nod and a flurry of activity ensues as they begin cleaning the loft while the stuffed animals wait patiently. When Evan's done cleaning, he lifts Ellinore off the couch and carries her up to his room where he sets her in the reading corner before he sits down at his desk and starts writing.

* * *

Evan wakes with a start from his peculiar dream and allows himself a moment to adjust to the darkness in his room. He looks at his bedside clock and smiles when he sees that he still has a couple hours left to sleep. He sinks further under his covers and tries to drift off to sleep, but something feels wrong.

Looking around he realises that Ellinore is in his reading corner and not in his bed like she usually is, so he gets out of bed and scoops her up. He walks back to bed and climbs beneath the covers with Ellinore clutched tightly in his arms.

"Love you, Ellie," he murmurs as he drifts back to sleep with his elephant safely in his arms.

* * *

 **Many thanks to Lindsey for the beta!**

 **This was based off a prompt I had on tumblr for an adventure with the stuffed animals.**


	10. December 10

December 10, 2025

"Hey, Evan," Castle says as his son meets him outside the school at the end of the day. "Where's Avery?"

Evan looks around and points to his sister. "She's talking."

Castle nods as he takes Evan's backpack from him. "Did you have a good day?"

"Yeah," Evan replies. "I finished my book."

"Yeah? Did you like it?"

Evan nods enthusiastically. "I really did. The end was a bit of a surprise, but it was so good."

Castle smiles as he squeezes his son's shoulder. "I'm glad you liked it, Bud."

"Hi, Daddy," Avery says as she skips up to them.

"Hi, Ave," Castle replies. "Are you ready to go?"

Avery nods and slips her hand into Evan's as they begin walking back to the loft, chattering as they go.

"I have a surprise for you guys," Castle says as he opens the door to the loft and lets them run inside.

"What is it?" Evan asks as he follows Castle to the kitchen.

"Well, at my meeting today, Paula gave me tickets."

"Tickets to what?" Avery butts in.

"Tickets to the Radio City Christmas Spectacular."

"With the Rockettes?" Avery asks excitedly.

Castle nods as he sets a plate of apple slices and peanut butter in between his kids. "That one. Black Pawn had tickets for one of the boxes, and Paula saved them for us."

"Who's goin'?" Evan asks around an apple slice.

Castle gives him a glare for his poor manners but answers anyway. "Well, we have the whole box to ourselves, and it seats ten, so Mama called Grandpa and Gram and they're gonna meet us there, and Alexis and Ben are too."

"Cool!" Avery exclaims.

"Mama's coming too, right?" Evan asks.

Castle laughs and nods. "Yes. She's gonna leave early so we can all eat dinner together before the show starts."

Evan nods and slides off the stool. "I have math homework."

Castle nods. "You've got time, Ev. Let me know if you need help."

Evan nods in thanks as he settles in at the big table with his homework in front of him and gets to work.

* * *

They're late.

Evan hurries to put his shoes on as he rushes down the stairs while his mom yells that they're not gonna be able to eat dinner if they don't hurry.

"Kate, relax," Castle says as he comes out of the master bedroom. "We've got the car service, we'll be fine."

Kate huffs as she slides her arms into her coat and holds Avery's out for her. "We should still hurry. Traffic is gonna be awful."

"We have plenty of time," Castle reassures her. "It doesn't start until 8."

"Yeah, Mama, we've got three and a half hours!" Avery says as she waits by the door while Evan buttons his coat.

"I understand, Mama," Evan says softly as he follows her out into the hall.

Kate smiles at him and wraps her arm around his shoulder as they step into the elevator and Avery pushes the button for the lobby. "Thanks, Ev," she murmurs. "Did you get all your homework done?"

Evan nods. "It was really easy."

Kate bends down and kisses the top of his head as the doors open with a _ding_ , and they make their way to the front doors where the car is already waiting for them.

"Alright, everyone, in we go," Kate says as the driver opens the door and the kids scramble excitedly into the very back seats before their parents climb into the middle. "Seatbelts."

Evan rolls his eyes as he clicks his seat belt into place. "We know, Mama."

"I expect the sass from your sister, Evan James. Don't start giving it to me too," Kate warns with a playful smile.

"You love my sass."

"Avery, I love you. Your sass is an entirely different story," Kate says as she leans in to kiss her daughter's forehead across the seat.

The car starts forward and Kate is sent off balance and Castle has to catch her with a chuckle to keep her in the seat.

"Seat belt, Mama," Evan teases.

"Evan," Kate says with a laugh as she clicks in her seat belt.

"Your rule," Avery pipes up.

Kate turns to Castle with a fake pout on her face. "The children have turned against me."

"Guess we can turn them in for new ones," Castle replies as he kisses her outturned lip.

"Hey!" Evan and Avery squawk at the same time.

"Did you hear something, Castle?" Kate asks as she glances back at their kids.

"I didn't. Although I imagine if we still had our children they may have said something."

"We're here, Daddy!" Avery cries as she giggles.

"Sometimes it's almost like I can still hear their voices," Kate says as she wipes away a fake tear. "They were such sweethearts."

Castle pats her knee with a somber nod. "I remember. They were so sweet before The Sass took them from us."

Evan rolls his eyes and sighs dramatically. "We're _sorry_."

"I just miss my boy," Kate continues, ignoring him with a smile. "I'd heard of The Sass, but never thought he'd succumb to it."

Evan shakes his head and can't help the smile spreading across his face. "Sorry, Mama. Really."

"Oh!" Kate cries as she turns in her seat as much as she can to face her children. "Rick, our son! He's alive! He beat The Sass!"

"If only our little girl would come back to us," Castle replies.

Avery shakes her head. "Nope. I like bein' sassy!"

Despite her effort, Kate can't keep the laugh back at Avery's comment, and Castle's laugh echo hers.

"And you're very good at it, Ave," Castle says.

They finish out the drive in silence, and Castle helps both of his children out of the car when they arrive at the theater.

"Alright, guys, keep an eye out for everyone," Kate says as she takes a hold of Evan's hand.

Castle lifts Avery into his arms and together the four of them make their way to where they decided to meet the rest of their family.

"Dad!" A voice yells, and Castle turns sharply to see Alexis and Ben hurrying to them.

"Hi, guys," he says as he gives Alexis a one-armed hug and shakes Ben's hand before Ben takes Avery from him with a kiss to her cheek.

"Have you seen your Grams?" Kate asks once everyone's had a chance to greet each other.

"Here we are!" Martha says as she and Jim join the rest of the group.

"Hi, Mother. Jim," Castle says as he hugs his mother and shakes Jim's hand.

"Hi, Grandpa," Evan says as he hugs Jim. "I'm glad you're here."

"I'm glad I'm here too, Evan," Jim replies as he settles his hand on his grandson's shoulder.

"Are you guys hungry?" Kate asks. "There's a few restaurants nearby."

Martha nods. "Famished, Katherine. Where are we eating?"

A discussion commences, and they ultimately decide on a nearby cafe. Dinner is a quick affair and they make their way back to the Music Hall which is overflowing with showgoers so close to showtime.

Castle leads them all inside and a very helpful usher shows them to the box.

"This is so cool," Evan says as he walks around.

Avery tugs his hand and pulls him into the seat beside the one she's selected, and Evan huffs.

"What if I wanted to sit by Grandpa?" he teases.

Avery shakes her head. "You don't."

"I can still sit by you, if you'd like," Jim offers his grandson.

Evan nods enthusiastically. "Of course, Grandpa!"

Jim sinks into the seat beside Evan while Martha sits next to Avery. Ben sits directly behind Avery and leans over to blow past her head, causing her to jump in surprise.

"Ben!" she exclaims.

Alexis laughs and playfully slaps Ben's arm. "Knock it off, buster."

The lights start to dim and Avery gives a happy wiggle in her seat as the first performers take the stage. Evan spares her another look before turning his full attention on the stage and getting sucked into the performance.

* * *

Evan stands as the lights come up in the theater again. "What now, Mama?" he asks.

Kate smiles. "Now we say goodnight and go home."

Avery pouts. "But, Mama-"  
Kate cuts her off with a head shake. "You both have school tomorrow, and it's late."

"Not tired," Avery protests as Ben lifts her into his arms, but the yawn she lets out gives her away.

"We still have plenty of things to do together, Avery," Ben murmurs as he carries her out.

Their group lapses into silence as they make their way out of the building and to the location Castle told the driver to wait for them at.

"Martha, Dad," Kate says as they reach the car. "Do you guys need a ride?"

Jim shakes his head. "I'm fine, Katie. I'd like to take the subway tonight."

"I'm meeting friends in the area," Martha replies. "But I shall see you all soon."

Evan hugs his grandparents goodbye and Avery gives them a sleepy wave as they walk away.

Castle holds the door open for Ben to settle Avery into the car, and as soon as she's buckled into her seat, her eyes droop closed.

"Will we see you tomorrow?" Evan asks Ben as he hugs him. "We're gonna see Santa."

"I don't think so," Ben says sadly. "I have a big case going to court after Christmas, so I've been working late most nights."

"I may pop over later this week, though," Alexis says as she hugs her little brother.

Evan nods. "That would be fun."

"Are you two okay getting home?" Castle asks as he hugs Alexis.

"Yeah, we're gonna wander around here for a bit and then catch a cab."

Castle nods. "Let us know when you get home, alright?"

Alexis nods and kisses his cheek before giving Kate a hug goodbye. The three of them wave to Alexis and Ben as they head off on their own, and then Evan turns and climbs into the back seat, careful not to wake Avery. Kate slides in behind him, leaving Castle and Avery in the middle section.

As the car pulls out and begins the trip back to the loft, Evan rests his head on Kate's shoulder, smiling when she brings her arm up to wrap around his shoulders and hug him close.

"Thanks, Mama," Evan mumbles. "Had fun."

"You're welcome, Evan," Kate whispers as she kisses his head. "I'm glad you had fun tonight."

Evan nods and lets the rhythmic movement of the car lull him to sleep while his mother lets him use her as a pillow.

* * *

 **Thanks as always to Lindsey for the beta!**


	11. December 11

December 11, 2025

"I thought Mama was going to come too," Avery pouts as she allows her father to button up her coat. "She said she was going to come."

"I know she did, Avery," Castle replies. "But she's very close to solving this case, which would give her the whole weekend off."

Avery's pout grows as Castle tucks the ends of her scarf into her coat. "Avery, pouting won't change it."

Avery sighs and nods. Suddenly, arms come around her and after a brief shock she smiles and returns her brother's hug.

"She said we can bring her dinner, remember?" Evan asks.

Avery nods and hugs her brother tighter for a moment.

"You guys ready?" Castle asks from the front door.

Both kids nod and follow him out into the hall and toward the elevator.

"Just wait and see, Ave," Evan murmurs as he squeezes his sister's hand. "You'll still have fun."

* * *

Evan glances sideways at his sister and can't help the smile that grows on his face as she continues to bounce on her toes.

"Daddy, can you see him yet?" she asks, and Castle chuckles.

"Not yet, Ave," he replies. "We're getting close to the front, but there's a little thing to walk through. I think he's at the other end."

"Dad," Evan starts. "Are we gonna take Mama Remys?"

Castle smiles at him as he squeezes his son's shoulder. "That was the plan, Ev. Unless you have another suggestion for dinner?"

Evan shakes his head. "Nope. Just don't forget her milkshake."

Castle laughs and shoves Evan gently. "That was one time, Bud."

"She was mad for a whole day after that, Daddy," Avery cuts in.

Castle laughs softly and shakes his head. "I remember. I thought she was going to make me sleep on the couch."

Evan laughs as the three of them step closer to the front of the line, and now there's only one family in front of them.

"Do you guys know what you're going to ask for?"

Avery nods excitedly, but Evan just shrugs. "I don't. I don't know what I want, really."

"That's ok, Ev."

Evan gives him a grateful smile as the three of them are admitted into the house standing in the middle of the mall. The elf guarding the entrance is a teenage boy, and judging by his face, he's been there quite a while.

"Whoa, this is cool," Evan breathes as they step inside and are surrounded by numerous muted TVs playing various Christmas movies.

"This is pretty cool, huh?" Castle asks as he looks at all the movies. "Your Grams and I used to watch this one when I was younger. Every Christmas Eve we'd sit on the couch with hot chocolate and watch it together."

"What movie is it?" Avery asks as she peers up at the TV.

" _It's a Wonderful Life_ , right, Dad?" Evan asks as he stands behind his sister.

"That's right, Ev," Castle replies. "It's still one of my favorites."

"I like this one!" Avery replies as she points to the TV with an animated Rudolph. "His nose is shiny!"

"I like Elf," Evan says as he watches Buddy create his spaghetti concoction. "But I don't think I could eat my spaghetti like that."

"I'm with you, Bud," Castle says as he cringes. "I like adventure with my food, but that just looks gross."

They continue through the house until they get to what's supposed to be the living room, where they catch up to the line.

"I see him now, Avery," Evan whispers.

"Me too," she replies excitedly.

The line shuffles forward, and then suddenly it's their turn and Evan guides his sister by the hand to Santa's chair.

"Hello, kids," Santa greets them with a smile. "Have you two been good this year?"

Avery nods excitedly. "We have! We've been so good!"

"I'm glad to hear it!" Santa replies as he lifts Avery onto his lap while Evan stands beside his chair. 'What would you like for Christmas this year, young lady?"

Avery thinks for a moment before smiling. "I want a Princess Belle doll. From Beauty and the Beast. She's the bestest princess."

Santa laughs. "Since you've been a good girl I'm sure you'll get it," he turns his head toward and Evan and gives another smile. "And what would you like, young man?"

Evan shrugs his shoulders and mumbles. "I don't really know."

Santa gives him an encouraging smile. "Isn't there anything you'd really like?"

Evan nods slowly. "There is, but it's not really a thing."

"What is it, Evan?" Avery asks.

Evan glances at Castle for a moment before turning back to Santa. "I really want my Grandpa to teach me how to fish at his cabin. He said he would last year but I think he forgot."

Santa nods. "That sounds like a fine request. I'll see what I can do about it, alright?"

Evan smiles and nods his head. "Thanks, Santa."

One of the elves nearby has all of them look at the camera and snaps a picture, and Castle sneaks a picture on his phone even though another elf was glaring at him for it. When the picture is taken and the quality deemed good enough, Avery slides off Santa's lap and Evan takes her hand they follow Castle into the kitchen of the house where they're each given a chocolate chip cookie.

"Alright, kids," Castle says after he finishes his cookie. "We have a little time to kill before we have to get dinner for Mama. Do you want to look around the mall or head to the park for a bit?"

Evan and Avery glance at each other and shrug. "Doesn't matter." Evan says.

"Let's stay here then. It's kinda chilly outside," Castle decides.

They head to the escalator and take it up a level and make their way to the bookstore. The kids are nearly vibrating with excitement as they get closer and closer, and Castle has to put a hand on Avery's shoulder to keep her from running off.

"Two books each," he says as they enter the store, and the words are enough to send his kids hurrying away from him to find their books. Castle strolls through the store on his own, confident that his kids will stay together and that they won't wander back into the mall. He finds himself in the mystery section and he smiles when he sees his books displayed on one of the center tables. His smile fades a bit when he sees the advertisement for his book signing next to the books, having forgotten that he's supposed to spend three or four hours here in a little over a week.

"Daddy," Avery calls and Castle turns to see his kids walking slowly toward him, stopping to check every aisle as they pass him.

Castle gives himself a mental shake, reminds himself that he really does enjoy meeting his fans, and heads in their direction. "Hey, guys. You find your books?"

Both his kids nod and Avery thrusts her choices out to him. "Look!"

Castle takes them from her hands and smiles. "Are you allowed to read Nancy Drew?" he asks.

Avery shrugs. "I dunno."

Evan holds out two books, and Castle realizes that his son was carrying four instead of two. "These are the ones she really picked," Evan says. "We only just saw those ones."

Castle nods when he sees that the other books are more age appropriate, but that they won't bore his daughter given her advanced reading level.

"What about you, Evan?"

Evan shows his own selections and Castle smiles. "Those are the next ones in the series you started, right?"

Evan nods excitedly. "Yeah. I just finished three and I have four at home."

Castle takes the books from his son and looks them over. "How many are there?"

"Seven have been published," Evan says. "And eight will be out soon. Those are five and six though."

Castle nods. "Alright, we ready to check out?"

"You don't have books, Daddy!" Avery exclaims.

Castle smiles at his daughter. "I don't, Ave. But I'm good for now."

"Daddy, you always need ta buy more books!"

Castle laughs at his daughter as they reach the line. "Most of the time, yes. But I just got some new books."

Avery gives him a look for a moment but eventually shrugs her shoulders and lets it go. Castle steps up to the counter and lays all six books down for the cashier to scan.

"Daddy, you said two each," Evan reminds him.

"I did. But these can be future books. So it doesn't really count for now. We can buy them now and save them for when you guys can read them."

"Okay," Evan replies as his dad pays and the three of them walk out of the store. "Are we gonna get dinner now?"

Castle nods. "We are. Do you guys remember Mama's order?"

"Yes!" Avery says as she grips Evan's hand and they follow Castle to the subway stop.

"Then we're all set!"

* * *

"Knock knock!" Avery says as she bounces into Kate's office at the precinct. "We bring dinner, Mama!"

Kate smiles as she holds the phone to her ear. "Alright, thanks. Yeah, just send the results to Espo so we can get the report taken care of. Good night." She hangs up and smiles at her family.

"Hi, guys. Did you have fun today?"

"Yeah," Evan replies as he sets the bag of food on Kate's desk.

"Not in here, Ev," Kate says as she stands up. "Let's go to the breakroom."

"Are Uncle Kevin and Uncle Javi here?" Avery asks as she follows behind Kate.

"Nope, I sent them home a little while ago."

"Are you gonna leave soon too?" Evan asks hopefully.

"I think so, yeah. You gonna let me go home with you guys?" Kate teases as she takes the bag from Evan and sets out their meal on one of the tables in the break room.

"I guess," Evan replies with a smile.

"Hey, where's Daddy?" Kate asks, only now realizing that her husband didn't follow them into the break room.

"Here, sorry," Castle says as he enters. "Karpowski wanted to show me pictures of her new grandbaby."

Kate laughs and nods. "Yeah, she's been showing everyone she can. Very proud grandma."

Castle agrees as he sinks into one of the chairs and pulls his dinner toward him. They all dig in, and for a while the only sound is that of them eating.

"How was Santa?" Kate asks once she's finished her dinner.

"Fun!" Avery chips as she sucks down some of her chocolate milkshake.

"Evan?" Kate asks.

"Yeah, it was fun. We got cookies."

"And books!" Avery cuts in.

"Santa gave you books?" Kate asks, confused.

"I did," Castle replies. "I told them to pick two each."

Kate nods in understanding. "Well then, you guys will have to show me your new books when we get home, okay?"

Her kids agree and the conversation switches tracks, and she listens to the both of them tell her about their days while she cleans up from their dinner. When she's done she stands by the door and ushers them out and back to her office where Castle helps her into her coat.

"Ready to go home?" she asks, wrapping her scarf around her neck.

Evan nods and Castle lifts Avery onto his hip. "You drove here, right?" he murmurs.

Kate nods and waits for Evan to push the elevator button. "Yeah. Car's in the garage."

They pile into the elevator and ride it down to the garage below. When they reach the car, Evan opens the door for his dad so that Castle can set Avery in her booster seat and strap her in. Evan climbs in the other side of the car while Kate turns on the car and cranks up the heat. Once they're all buckled in, she backs out of the space and quickly exits the garage, pointing the car toward the loft.

Evan feels something touch his hand and looks over to find Avery's hand holding his own, and looks up to smile at her.

"Evan?" she whispers.

"Yeah, Ave?" he murmurs back.

"I had fun today."

Evan brings her hand up and kisses the back of it like he's seen his dad do many times. "I told you so." he murmurs.

Avery rolls her eyes and grumbles under her breath, but leaves her hand where it is. Evan squeezes her hand and she looks back to him.

"I'm glad you had fun, Avery," he whispers. "I really am."

* * *

 **Thanks as always to Lindsey for the beta!**


	12. December 12

December 12, 2025

"Mama, where you an' Daddy goin'?" Avery asks as she drums her feet against the cabinets beneath the bathroom counter.

"The precinct is having its holiday party tonight," Kate replies as she continues to curl her hair. "That's where Daddy and I are going."

"I like parties," Avery says softly, hopefully.

Kate smiles and spares her daughter a glance. "I know you do, Ave. But you're not invited to this party," she says gently.

"Why?"

Kate laughs as she releases the curling iron. "Because it's a party for adults."

Avery huffs and crosses her arms over her chest, pouting as she watches Kate briefly run her fingers through the curls she created.

"Besides," Kate says as she starts pinning pieces of her hair back. "Alexis is coming over tonight and the three of you guys are going to have lots of fun."

"Ben comin' too?" Avery asks as her pout instantly drops off her face.

Kate laughs again but shakes her head. "Nope. He has to work, remember? He has a big case and he wants to be able to spend Christmas with us."

Avery sighs again, a dramatic thing that makes Kate work hard to hide her smile, and the little girl's pout pops back on her face. Kate finishes her hair and grabs her dress off the back of the bathroom door and steps into it, sliding the zipper up the side and smoothing her hands down the fabric to make sure it's sitting just right. Avery claps for a moment when Kate's done and Kate blushes slightly while she lets out a chuckle. She steps up to her daughter and lifts Avery onto her hip with a kiss to her temple.

"You're pretty, Mama." Avery murmurs as she fingers one of the curls that hangs down Kate's back. "Very pretty."

"Thank you, Baby," Kate kisses Avery's cheek as she carries her daughter out of the bathroom and into the bedroom where Castle is fixing his cufflinks.

"Daddy, Mama is very pretty tonight." Avery announces when Kate sets her on the bed.

"She is," Castle agrees as he stops his wife on her way to their closet and kisses her cheek softly, the love filling his eyes obvious. "Beautiful." He murmurs in her ear.

Kate blushes again and kisses the corner of his mouth softly, before stepping past him and entering the closet to find her shoes. Castle watches her for a moment before he shakes his head slightly and tugs his suit jacket on. When Kate emerges she slips her heels on and tugs Avery up from the bed and the three of them make their way to the living room, where they hear Evan laughing with someone.

"Lex!" Avery cries as she runs forward to greet her sister.

"Hi, Avery!" Alexis says as she sets plates on the counter next to the pizza box she brought. "Where were you hiding? I was expecting you to topple me at the door."

"I was watchin' Mama. She's very pretty. But I can't go to the party"

Alexis smiles at her little sister and nods her head. "That she is. Besides, we'll have lots of fun here while they're gone," Alexis reminds her sister.

Avery nods. "That's what Mama said. She's always right."

"And don't you forget it, Ave. You didn't have to bring food, Alexis," she murmurs as she gives her step-daughter a hug. "We have food for them to eat."

Alexis laughs and shakes her head. "I know. But I really wanted pizza, and I figured it would be mean to make them eat leftovers while I got a whole pizza to myself."

"You're too nice, Pumpkin," Castle says as he hugs his eldest daughter and kisses her forehead.

Alexis laughs again as she lifts Avery onto the counter and opens the pizza box. "I have to make them like me," she stage whispers. Avery points to the slice of pizza that she wants, and Alexis puts it on a plate for her and steps aside to allow Evan to get his own.

"We already love you," Evan reminds her. "But we love you more when you bring us food."

"As long as you're honest," Kate says softly with a chuckle. "Alright, Daddy and I are leaving. Please be good and don't scare your sister off, munchkins."

Evan rolls his eyes as he hugs his mom. "Avery would be the one to overwhelm her."

"I know," Kate murmurs in his ear. "But you still have to behave."

Avery hugs her dad goodbye and allows her mother to lift her off the counter and set her on the floor.

"Bye, Mama. Bye, Daddy."

"Bye, Avery," Kate says as she slides into her coat. "Bye, Evan. Alexis, we'll text you when we're on our way back here, ok?"

Alexis nods and swallows the bite of pizza in her mouth. "Alright. Have fun you two!"

Avery waves to her parents as they step into the hallway and close the door. When she returns to the kitchen Alexis lifts her back on to the counter to sit next to where Evan has climbed up and the three of them continue eating in silence. Once they've finished and Alexis stores the leftover slices of pizza, she turns to face her little siblings with a mischievous look on her face.

"Alright, scoundrels, what kind of trouble are we getting into tonight?"

Evan gives Avery a look that makes her smile, and he slides off the counter, turning back to help his little sister off the counter as well.

"We have just the thing," He says before he takes off running into the office, where Alexis and Avery can hear him rummaging around. Evan returns a moment later, and a smile spreads across Alexis' face as she nods her approval.

"You're so on."

* * *

Kate leans into her husband's arm as they ride the elevator back up to their floor. "You think the kids will be awake?"

"Mmm, probably," Castle says. "It's not that late, and they don't have school tomorrow since it's Saturday." He leans in and kisses behind his wife's ear, relishes the little gasp she lets out when his teeth graze a particularly sensitive spot. "But I really hope they're sleeping. You've been teasing me all night."

The doors open and Kate struts out of the elevator a step ahead of her husband. "I wasn't teasing," she insists.

Castle's arms come around her from behind, stopping her in her tracks as he peppers kisses to her neck. "You were. You goosed me, twice!"

"Can't prove it," Kate says as she lightly trails her nails up his forearms. "Come on, Castle," she breathes. "Get me inside so we can see if the kids are sleeping or not."

"And if they are?" he rumbles in her ear and Kate shivers.

"Then you're going to very quickly and politely get rid of your eldest daughter and then meet me in the bedroom."

Castle nods, the hint of scruff on his jawline scratching her in the best way. "Solid plan."

"You have to let go of me to open the door, babe," Kate says with a soft laugh.

Castle huffs, but lets go of her waist after stealing one more kiss. He unlocks the door and pushes it open, and lets out a sigh of relief when he finds the loft mostly bathed in darkness, save for the light above the stove.

"I think we're clear," he whispers to his wife. "Alexis must have decided to crash here."

Before Kate can agree, a thud and a muffled cry break the silence, and both of them stop in their tracks.

"On second thought, maybe not," Kate replies.

Before either of them can move, a glowing figure hurries through the living room toward the kitchen, dropping to roll behind the island. Just before the figure is safely in the kitchen, another pops up, and the sound of lasers shooting echoes through the loft, and the person who had run for cover into the kitchen lets out a curse as their vest flashes and they die.

"Evan," Kate murmurs as she sinks to the floor in front of her son. "What did you just say?"

Evan looks up, a sheepish grin on his face. "Sorry, Mama. I heard it from Daddy."

Kate turns and glares over her shoulder at her husband who's face has gone red with chagrin. "Oops," he mumbles.

"Oops is right," Kate tells him before turning back to her son. "What's going on?"

"Laser tag." Evan replies.

"Teams?"

He nods. "Avery against Alexis and I," Kate gives him a look and he hurries to explain. "Avery was killing the two of us when we played no teams. She's a sneaky little thing."

Kate smiles and nods. "That she is. She's the one who shot you, right?"

Evan nods. "I didn't think she was there. I thought she was behind the tree, not the couch."

"Alexis?"

"In the office, trying to see if she can shoot her through the bookshelves."

Kate nods, but before she can respond, more lasers shoot through the loft, and she looks up to see a vest flashing in the office through the bookshelves, and a moment Alexis steps into the living room.

"Alright, Ave. You've killed us both. Again."

Castle flicks on the lights and Avery emerges from behind the couch with a smug smile on her face.

"Hi, Mama. Hi, Daddy," She says as she bounces over to them. "I beat Lex and Evan."

"I see that, little bug," Castle says as he bends down to hug her. "Did you guys have fun?"

Avery nods excitedly.

"She probably had more fun than we did," Evan mumbles from beside his mother.

"It's not my fault you're bad," Avery asserts.

Before Evan can retort, Kate lays a hand on his shoulder and looks at Avery. "Alright. Daddy and I are joining. Which of us do you want on your team?"

"You, Mama! Daddy's loud."

Castle's squawk of protest is hidden by the laughter from his wife and children. "She's not wrong, babe," Kate says as she kisses his cheek softly. "Where are our vests?"

"Office," Alexis replies. "All set to go."

"Give us a couple minutes to get into better clothes."

Castle follows Kate into their bedroom and pulls her into his arms. "Not really what I had in mind when I imagined you getting out of that dress."

Kate laughs and slips out of his arms, smiling as she kisses his cheek and ducks into the bathroom, emerging a brief time later in leggings and her pajama shirt.

"You didn't even let me watch," Castle whines.

"Because then you would have touched. And the kids are waiting on us. So hurry up."

Castle sighs but swiftly exchanges his suit for other clothes. He follows Kate into the office and they help each other into their vests before entering the living room and dividing up into their teams.

Castle, Evan, and Alexis immediately launch into strategy talks, while Kate and Avery watch from their location next to the couch. Avery tugs on Kate's sleeve, and Kate crouches down when Avery motions for her to.

"Just be small," Avery says. "Be small and stay still."

Kate smiles and nods. "They're going down."

She stands up again and meets Castle halfway between the teams.

"Standard rules?" Castle asks and Kate nods.

"No lights. Unless someone gets hurt. When you're hit you're out."

"Any other rules to add?" Castle asks.

Kate shakes her head, and slowly they reach out and shake hands before backing away toward their team. Castle is holding the universal remote, and with the press of a button, the loft plunges into darkness.

"One minute grace period," his voice echoes through the loft. "Everyone to your battle stations."

Kate and Avery crouch down together, listening as the rest of their family scatter.

"Kitchen, office," Avery whispers to Kate.

Kate nods. "Stairs too."

"Grace period has ended. May the best team win," Castle announces.

Kate and Avery share a smile and a nod, and Avery pops up and shoots her sister directly in the vest as Alexis crouches by the stair case.

As Alexis' vest lights up and she lets out a groan, Kate's smile grows as she tracks her son through the loft, letting Avery follow Castle. Avery narrowly misses her father, and Castle stumbles to get away.

Oh yeah, Castle's team is totally going down.

* * *

 **Thanks again to Lindsey for looking this over!**


	13. December 13

December 13, 2015

Evan strolls down the stairs with his book clutched in one hand while his other uses the stair rail as a guide.

"Ev," Castle calls from the kitchen.

Evan looks up from his book to see his father smiling at him. "Yeah?"

"We're almost ready to start. Can you get your mom and sister?"

Evan nods and turns back to his book and finishes his chapter before marking his spot and setting his book down next to the couch, before making his way from the living room into the office and toward the bedroom.

"Mama?" he asks as he knocks on the door.

"Bathroom, Evan," Kate calls back, and Evan walks into the bedroom and stops at the bathroom door where he watches his mom as she finishes pulling her hair into a ponytail. Avery is sitting on the counter next to Kate chatting about something Sir Rawr had done last night, and Kate catches Evan's eye in the mirror and smiles.

"Daddy says it's time," Evan says.

Kate nods and lifts Avery off the counter and sets her on the floor. "If Daddy says we better hurry then. Don't want him eating everything before we get a chance to work our magic, do we?"

Both kids shake their heads and follow Kate out of the bedroom and to the table where Castle is just finishing the setup process.

"Are we doin' teams, Mama?" Avery asks as she bounces on her toes.

"I think we can do that. Daddy, are teams ok?"

Castle smiles and lifts Avery into the air. "Teams are more than ok!"

"I wanna be on Daddy's team!" Avery shrieks as Castle tickles her.

"You ok working with me, Ev?" Kate asks as she ruffles her son's hair.

Evan ducks his head away from her but smiles. "More than. Let's beat 'em."

Kate nods and gestures for Evan to sit down, and she plunks herself next to him.

"Castle, put her down and let's get started," Kate calls.

Castle smiles sheepishly and puts a red-faced Avery down in the seat across from Evan before sitting down himself.

The table is covered in gingerbread house making items, and from the looks of it, Castle bought at least six kits.

Kate eyes the supplies in front of her and raises her eyebrow at her husband. "I assume we're going for largest house?"

Castle nods. "Indeed we are. There's three kits for each of us, so use your supplies wisely."

"Wait a minute," Evan says as Avery starts reaching for a piece of gingerbread.

"What's up, Bud?"

"Biggest as in tallest? Or can we spread it out and still make it the biggest?"

"Uh," Castle stalls. "Whichever I guess. Alexis will be here for dinner and said she'll judge."

"Why isn't she helping?" Avery pouts.

"She's gotta work, Ave," Evan reminds his sister. "She told us last time we saw her."

"Oh."

"How long do we have?" Evan asks again, this time just as Castle is reaching for a slab of gingerbread.

Castle draws his hand back and glances to the clock. "No more than two hours."

Evan nods excitedly and turns to Kate. "You ready, Mama?"

Kate looks to Castle who gives her the signal, and she smiles. "Let the 2nd Annual Castle Gingerbread House Building Contest commence!"

"What's commence mean?" Avery whispers shyly to her dad.

Castle laughs and kisses her cheek. "It means start, little bug."

Avery nods and reaches for the gingerbread nearest her. Castle and Avery immediately begin to gather supplies and start construction on their house, no doubt planning to go up rather than out.

"What's our plan, Evan?" Kate asks softly. "Up or out?"

Evan looks at the supplies they've got and considers for a moment. "Out? Up might get shaky if we go up."

Kate nods in encouragement. "Exactly what I was thinking. Let's get to work then, shall we?"

Evan nods and begins taping the three bases together while Kate picks up some gingerbread and gets to work gluing it together with the icing.

Evan glances to his sister from the corner of his eye and tries not to smile when he sees her chewing what is undoubtedly a gumdrop while she's got a dollop of frosting on her nose.

"If Avery keeps eating the ingredients, we're definitely going to win," Evan murmurs to his mother, and when Kate peeks up to see what he's talking about, she can't quite stifle her laugh, which gets her a look from her daughter and her husband.

She turns away quickly and leans into whisper into Evan's ear. "I think you're right. Don't eat the decorations until we're done, ok?"

Evan nods and holds out a piece of roof to his mom. "This now, or are we gonna try to go higher?"

"I was thinking-" Kate cuts herself off and stands abruptly, earning confused looks from her kids and a small smile from her husband. She walks quickly to the kitchen where the boxes the gingerbread kits came in are waiting and brings them back to the table. Kate evenly distributes the supplies remaining on the table between the two teams, and then sets up the boxes as a wall to keep the other team's eyes on their own work.

"There will be no getting up for unnecessary reasons," Kate says. "If there are suspicions of cheating that team member will sit out for five minutes. If anyone is confirmed to have cheated," here she turns to look sharply at her husband. "They will be removed from the competition and there there will be consequences. Understood?"

Castle nods sheepishly and ducks his head down, shoulders coming up to protect his ears as Kate walks behind him to return to her seat next to Evan.

"Alright, Ev. What I was saying is, I think if we do it like this," she demonstrates with the gingerbread. "We'll be pretty good to go. And then we can put these pieces like this, and that'll add a little bit of size. What do you think?"

Evan considers it for a moment, playing around with the pieces Kate was using to demonstrates and shifts a couple things around.

"What if we did it like this? Same idea, but a little bigger."

Kate studies her son's plan for a moment before nodding and smiling proudly. She leans in to kiss his temple and then turns back to their construction zone.

"Perfect," she pronounces. "Let's get to work."

* * *

The alarm on Kate's phone starts ringing just as the door to the loft opens and Alexis steps inside, calling out a hello to her family.

"Hi, Lex!" Avery calls back, and Evan spares a glance up to his older sister as she walks in, but quickly turns back to the six gumdrops he's got his fingers on to secure them to the base.

"Kate, is that your alarm?" Alexis asks as she sets her scarf and gloves on the empty head of the table.

"Oh, shi-oot," Kate quickly corrects. "Guys, that's time. Hands off."

Castle lets out a noise of triumph and throws his hands in the air, smiling when Avery copies him.

"Done," Evan pronounces.

"Lex, pick ours to win!" Avery cries as she runs to hug her sister.

Alexis laughs as she kisses Avery's temple. "My vote can't be bought."

"Avery, let your sister breathe." Castle says as he pulls Avery onto his lap and holds her tightly.

"Everyone, off the battlefield," Alexis declares as she points to the living room. "Go sit on the couch and leave me alone to judge."

Kate and Castle herd their children into the living room while Alexis inspects first Avery and Castle's creation, and then Evan and Kate's.

"What's the winner get?" Evan asks as he leans into Kate's side.

"Bragging rights," Castle says immediately. "Full bragging rights until next year's battle."

Evan thinks it over for a moment before nodding. "I like it."

"You're not gon like it when 'm braggin'!" Avery exclaims, her entire little body exuding confidence.

Evan shoves her gently and sticks his tongue out at her. "You're not gonna win."

"We are!" Avery insists. "Daddy and me gon' win!"

"Mama and my house is better!" Evan declares. "It's practical, so people could actually live in it."

"Ours is fun, so people will _want_ to live in it!"

Castle's outburst shocks his children into silence for a moment before they start laughing.

"Castle," Kate murmurs over their children's laughter. "I will not live in a gingerbread house with you. Ever."

Castle pouts, but Alexis calls them back to the table before he can answer.

"I have selected the winner," she announces as they gather around the table. "The winner of the 2nd Annual Castle Gingerbread House Building Contest is… Evan and Kate!"

Evan cheers and accepts the hug his mom gives him and the kiss to his cheek while Avery pouts and Castle looks utterly crushed.

"What?" He asks. "Alexis, how-"

"Dad," Alexis starts with a laugh. "Your house is crooked and missing almost all of the decorations."

"I got hungry!" Castle cries.

Alexis laughs and Avery pats him on the back. "Next year, Daddy, don't eat the dec-rations."

Castle sighs and slumps into the chair by his side. "I feel so betrayed."

Kate rolls her eyes and twists his ear, earning a yelp from her husband and laughs from all three kids. "Grow up, Castle."

"I need ice cream," Castle says as he pulls himself up from the chair and heads to the freezer.

"Me too!" Avery says as she follows him.

"Dinner first," Evan reminds them as Kate takes the lid off the crock pot sitting on the counter.

"Thanks, Ev," She says. "I'm glad not everyone in my family thinks it's ok to forget to eat dinner."

"Ev, can you help me move these so we can eat at the table?" Alexis asks, and Evan easily agrees. Together they move the gingerbread houses one at a time to the coffee table so that they can be proudly displayed until someone gets hungry and eats them.

"I give it until tomorrow morning," Alexis whispers to her brother as if reading his mind. "You know Dad doesn't last long when there's sugar right in front of him."

Evan nods. "I'll be surprised if a chunk isn't missing tomorrow when I wake up. Avery's getting sneakier and sneakier."

Alexis laughs and hugs her brother. "Very true. You'll have to let me know how long the houses last, alright?"

Evan agrees and follows Alexis back to the kitchen where he helps carry the stew to the table.

"Alright, guys," Kate says when everything is set on the table. "Let's eat."

"And then gingerbread for dessert, right?" Avery asks, glaring when Alexis and Evan start laughing.

"Eat your dinner before you start planning dessert, Ave," Kate says with a laugh.

"We'll eat the gingerbread houses later," Castle whispers conspiratorially to his daughter.

"Ice cream too?" Avery asks, well aware that everyone is listening and chuckling.

Castle nods. "That's a given. But Mama's right. Gotta eat dinner before dessert."

"That's only fair," Avery decides as she turns back to her dinner. "As long as I get gingerbread in the end."


	14. December 14

**This chapter is dedicated to the fabulous Lou! Happy birthday, you wonderful human!**

* * *

December 14, 2025

"Mama, come on!" Evan yells from the living room. "We're gonna be late!"

"Evan," Castle says with a sigh from the front closet. "When I said to get your mother, I didn't mean yell."

Evan gives his dad a sheepish smile and hurries into his parents' bedroom in search of his mother.

"Mama?" he asks when he walks in and doesn't see Kate.

"Closet, Evan," Kate calls. When she sees her son standing at the door of the closet she gives him a smile. "Why were you yelling?"

"Daddy says we have to go," Evan says as he steps inside and sinks to sit beside her. "Why are you in here?"

"Looking for my skates," Kate replies as she digs through boxes.

"Daddy's looking in the front closet," Evan reminds her.

Kate shakes her head and continues digging. "I don't think they're in the closet, Ev. I just can't remember where I put them."

Evan is silent as Kate continues to dig through boxes of various objects, from old baby clothes and toys to something he suspects might be one of Avery's christmas presents. Finally, Kate lets out a huff and sits back down next to Evan.

"I guess they're not in here," she murmurs as she pushes her hair back.

"Can we rent some at the park?" Evan asks.

Kate nods. "Of course. I was just gonna try to get a laugh out of Daddy."

Evan laughs beside his mom and gives her a smile. "I don't think you need skates to make him laugh, Mama. You make him happy."

Kate kisses Evan's head and hugs him tightly for a moment. "He makes me happy too, Ev," she whispers.

They sit together for another moment before Kate gets to her feet and holds her hand out to help Evan up. "Don't tell Avery what you saw," Kate warns him as she leads him from the closet and back into the bedroom.

"Promise," Evan says as he follows her to the living room where Castle and Avery are waiting for them.

"I couldn't find your skates," Castle says.

"I couldn't find them either," Kate replies. "I'll just rent some there. We ready to go?"

Avery clambers to her feet excitedly. "I've _been_ ready!"

Kate laughs and brushes her hand over her daughter's hair. "So sorry to keep you waiting, Your Highness," she teases as the four of them put their coats and scarves on and head out of the loft.

* * *

"Ev, you ok?" Kate asks as she skates up to her son, after he fell for the third time in as many minutes.

Evan smiles sheepishly and takes the hand Kate offers to him. "Yeah, I'm good."

"You want a hand around the rink?" she asks softly.

Evan shakes his head and heads toward the exit. "I'm just gonna sit for little while."

"Want me to sit with you?"

Evan shakes his head again. "No, it's fine. Go have fun."

Kate studies her son for a moment but when she can't detect anything wrong other than a slightly bruised ego, so she nods. "Alright. We'll be on the ice if you want to join us again, okay?"

Evan nods and smiles at her. "I just want to rest."

Kate smiles again and kisses his forehead, relishing in the blush it earns her, silly little boy. She watches to make sure he's settled comfortably and when she's convinced, she turns around and heads back onto the ice where her husband and daughter are being their normal crazy selves.

"Evan okay?" Castle asks when Kate reaches them.

"Yeah," she nods, taking the hand Avery holds out to her. "Just fell a few too many times, wants a chance to rest." She leans in closer and whispers in Castle's ear, "plus, I think his ego is a little bruised."

Castle nods in agreement and turns his attention to Avery, who is tugging at his hand. "What is it, little bug?"

"Where's Evan?"

Castle lifts her off the ice and turns to face the bench Evan is currently sitting on. "He's right there, see him?"

Avery nods and turns to Kate. "Why?"

"He fell and wants to rest. Weren't you listening, silly?"

Avery shakes her head. "Nope. Down, Daddy."

Castle chuckles and sets her back on the ice, keeping his hands on her until he's sure she won't topple over.

As soon as Castle releases her, Avery skates off, her natural grace evident even on the thin blades.

"Avery!" Kate calls, exasperated with her daughter who never seems to be content to remain in one place for long.

"She's fine, I can keep an eye on her," Castle reminds her. "It's less crowded here than Rockefeller too, so it's safe."

Kate nods and watches her little girl racing on her skates toward the bench her brother is using.

* * *

"Hi." Avery says once she stops in front of Evan.

"Hi, Avery," Evan replies, smiling at his sister's excitement.

"Why you sittin'?"

Evan shrugs. "Just resting. Fell a couple times."

Avery nods. "Your butt hurts?"

Evan laughs, but nods. "Little bit, yeah."

Avery nods and is silent for a moment. Then she holds her hands out and wiggles her fingers at her brother. "Come on."

Evan shakes his head. "Ave, I wanna sit for a bit. Don't think I can take another fall."

"I keep you up." Avery says as she insistently tugs on her brother's hand. "Come on, Evan. Don't you trust me?"

Evan sighs as he regards his sister. He knows that she's got more than enough grace and strength to keep herself upright on the ice. He's just not sure she can keep them _both_ up.

Avery rolls her eyes and wiggles her fingers again. "Just until we get to Mama and Daddy," she insists. "Then one of them can help you. It's no fun without you, Ev."

Evan sighs again, but stands and takes Avery's hand, allowing her to help him onto the ice. "How are you so good at this?" he grumbles as one of his skates slips and Avery's grip on his hand tightens.

Avery shrugs and continues to lead him slowly toward where their parents are watching and waiting for them. "I dunno. Just am. Maybe 'cause of dance?"

"Huh?" Evan asks. "What's that got to do with it?"

"Balance, silly," Avery laughs. "It's all about balance."

Evan wants to nudge her for the sass, but he knows it would probably send them both toppling to the ice. Instead, he just keeps his eyes and brain focused on moving his feet as evenly as he can while trying to also remain conscious of where his body is placed, hoping that will help with his balance.

Finally, they reach their parents and Kate holds her hand out to Evan who takes it gratefully, knows it will be harder to accidentally pull his mother to the ice.

"Much better," she whispers in his ear.

Evan chuckles and allows Kate to lead him on the ice. "I guess this confirms that ice is not my friend. Probably means no hockey, huh?"

Kate laughs and nods. "I'm afraid so, bud. But you've got baseball, and that doesn't involve ice."

"Yeah," Evan nods. "Too bad I have to wait months to start again."

"Won't be as long as it feels like, I promise."

Evan smiles at her and shifts to hug her, forcing them to stop where they are so Kate can hug him back. "I know, Mama. It never is. Just getting impatient."

"Me too," Kate whispers. "I like watching you play."

Evan gives her another smile, and it warms Kate's heart.

"Come on, slowpokes!" Avery calls as she and Castle pass them.

Kate laughs and takes Evan's hand again, pulling him along with her at a suitable speed until they reach the bench again, and she helps her son off the ice before following after him, coming to rest at his side.

"You can go back," Evan murmurs. "I don't mind watching you guys, really."

Kate wraps her arm around his shoulder and rests her head on top of his. "I know, Ev. But I'm ready for a break."

Evan nods. "Ok. But you can skate again."

Kate laughs softly. "I know, Evan. But I'm pretty much done. We'll give them another few minutes though, ok?"

Evan looks to where his dad and sister are putting on a show on the ice, Castle lifting Avery every so often before they race around the rink. Evan laughs and shakes his head.

"You're gonna have to pull them off the ice you know."

"Yeah," Kate replies. "Once those two get performing there's not much that will stop them."

Evan cuddles closer to her side to try to stave off some of the cold and shrugs. "As long as it's entertaining, I don't mind."

"Oh, they're always entertaining," Kate replies with a laugh. "That's never in doubt."

* * *

 **Thanks as always to Lindsey for reading this over for me!**


	15. December 15

December 15, 2025

Kate bustles into the loft, shedding her coat and shoes by the door. She doesn't bother picking them up; they'll all be leaving soon.

"Hey, Ev," she says as she comes upon her son reading on the couch.

"Hi, Mama," Evan says as he glances up from his book. "Daddy was getting worried."

Kate rolls her eyes and kisses her son's head. "He's being silly. I called him."

"Daddy's silly," Evan replies as he turns back to his book.

"You all packed?" Kate asks as she moves toward the master bedroom.

"Yeah," Evan calls as she disappears and sighs when she calls something back that he can't hear. He marks his spot in the book and follows her into the bedroom where Rick is buttoning his shirt, looking a lot less nervous now that his wife is home.

"What, Mama?" Evan asks. "You walked away."

"Sorry, bud," Kate says. "I asked if Avery was packed too."

"I'm not sure," Evan replies with a shrug. "She's upstairs I think."

"Will you go see if she needs help please?" Kate asks as she heads to the bathroom to change.

Evan nods and turns on his heel, heading back out of the bedroom and up the stairs to his sister's room. When he arrives, he sees her backpack is zipped and presumably ready for school tomorrow, but Avery is still shuffling through her closet.

"Ave?" Evan asks as he steps inside her room. "Mama wants to know if you're all set."

Avery sighs and looks at her brother. "Almost. Just gotta pick my shoes."

"So, no?" Evan says with a teasing smile, only to earn a glare from Avery.

"That's not what I said," she huffs. "If you're not gonna help you can leave."

Evan rolls his eyes and moves to her side, eyeing her options. "Why not pick the black boots? Mama says everything matches black."

Avery nods. "But I want to wear purple too."

"Wear purple the next day," Evan suggests. "That way you can spend as much time here deciding as you want."

"Alright," Avery says with a shrug as she plucks up her black boots and tugs them on her feet before she shifts to look at her brother. "Why can't they all come over here?"

Evan laughs and pulls his sister to her feet. "Because Mama and Daddy are going out and they're not gonna leave the five of us alone. Why are you asking? You love going to the Ryans'."

"I do. Just askin'"

Evan regards his sister for another moment before shrugging it off. "Alright. You ready then? Got everything you need?"

Avery nods and walks over to her backpack and slings it over her shoulder. "Got my math homework for Jenny to help me with."

"Isn't it cheating since she's your teacher?" Evan teases as they walk down the hall and descend the stairs together.

"No," Avery says as she punches him softly, and Evan reacts by pretending to dramatically fall down the stairs.

"Evan, is that how we walk down the stairs?" Kate calls to her son as she raises a disapproving eyebrow.

Evan ducks his head and apologizes sheepishly and continues down the last few stairs properly. He and Avery head for the closet where they pull on their coats and Evan picks up his own backpack. After Kate makes sure to check that they have everything they need while Castle reminds her that it's only one night, they hurry out into the hall and down toward the garage.

* * *

"Castle, stop," Kate laughs as her husband continues to dig his fingers into her side.

"Not until you give up the phone," he replies. "Give it up and I stop."

"I just want to make sure Jenny hasn't tried calling."

"Kate," Rick says, pulling his fingers away and turning serious eyes on his wife. "They're fine. We leave them alone with Alexis all the time and she doesn't have three kids of her own. Just pretend it's like they're at school."

"I know. I trust Jenny," Kate huffs at him.

"Then what's this about?" Rick asks softly. "Do you not want to go to dinner? Cause we can go home if you'd like. Pick the kids up and have a movie night."

Kate sighs and shakes her head. "No, that would upset them. And I don't want Jenny thinking I don't trust her, because obviously I do."

"Then what, Kate?" Rick asks. "You've been distracted all night, honey."

"It's Avery's first sleepover at someone else's house. I know Maggie has slept at our house before, but this just feels different."

Rick is quiet as his wife looks down at the fingers she's twisting together, waiting her out as she figures out what she's trying to say.

"I guess I'm starting to realize that she's growing up. That she won't be my baby for much longer."

"Do you want another one? Cause I'm not sure we can handle it."

Kate shakes her head. "No, I'm more than happy with Evan and Avery, you know that."

Castle reaches out and grasps her hands, stilling her fingers. "Kate," he whispers, trying to catch her attention. When she finally looks up at him, he smiles softly at her. "She'll always be your baby, so will Evan. Just because they grow up doesn't mean that stops being true."

Kate smiles in return and nods. "I know. I'm just being silly."

Castle shakes his head and kisses her temple. "Not silly, just a parent. I went through this with Alexis, remember?"

Kate nods and sits up straight. "Right." She takes a deep breath and squeezes her husband's hand in thanks. "Now, if I remember correctly, I was promised dinner."

"Kate, honestly. If you want to go home-"

Kate starts shaking her head before he can finish his sentence. "No. It's been awhile since we've had a real date night. I want to take advantage of it."

"Advantage of the night, or advantage of me?" Castle leers at her, earning an eyeroll for his effort.

"The night for now," Kate says. "You later."

Castle's eyes flash and he tugs her closer to his body, kisses her fiercely because he just can't help himself. Kate kisses him back with just as much passion, teeth knocking and fingers wandering.

"Castle," she pants when she breaks away from his mouth, gasping as his lips trail down her neck. "Castle."

He hums into her skin, clearly with no intention of removing his lips from her skin.

"Food, Castle," Kate says as she tugs at his hair. "Feed me. Then we can get back to this."

Castle seals his lips to her own again for a brief moment before pulling away. "You drive a hard bargain. But alright. Food then sex."

Kate laughs and kisses the corner of his mouth, careful to keep it chaste.

"Where are we eating?" she murmurs.

"Is the bedroom off limits?" Castle asks, his eyes glued to her lips.

Kate laughs again, a giddy thing that she never would have made before he came along. "Out, Castle. I wanna go out."

Castle nods and pulls slightly away from her, just enough to be able to clear his head. "Alright. I was thinking that Italian place we love?"

"Oh," Kate breathes. "With the wine."

Castle nods and kisses her again, can't help himself. "As many bottles as you want."

"Only one, babe," Kate says. "We have more at home, right?"

Castle nods eagerly and twines his fingers through hers. "We do."

"Then take me to dinner."

Castle nods again and turns, pulling her down the street so that she has to hurry to catch up, another laugh bubbling up from her chest.

* * *

"Castle, I'm not having sex with you in our hallway," Kate says as she tries to walk toward the door of the loft.

"Mmm, why?" Castle replies as he nips slowly down her throat. "No one to see."

"Except the neighbors," Kate replies. "Inside, Castle."

"Trying, Kate."

A surprised chuckle escapes Kate as she finally makes it to the door and tries to insert her key into the lock. "The apartment, babe," she says. "Not me."

"Why not both?"

The lock turns and Kate pushes the door open, stumbling with it as Castle's lips and hands catch her off guard. He takes advantage of her wobble, uses it to turn her and press her back into the door, slamming it closed with her back. Immediately his lips return to her throat, and she just _knows_ she'll be wearing turtlenecks and scarves for weeks. At least it isn't summer.

Castle grips the backs of her thighs and hoists her up, pins her against the door with his body and relishing in the groan she lets out.

"Here?" she pants, hips rocking into his as much as she can.

Castle kisses her again before breaking away with a shake of his head. "Knee hurts and I don't wanna drop you."

Kate nods and slides down his body until she's standing again. "I seem to remember our bed working perfectly fine."

Castle eyes darken further, pupils blown wide as he uses his body to herd her back to the bedroom, stumbling and bumping into the desk in his office and the frame of their bedroom door, pausing to fumble with the light switch, before making it to the bed. He watches as Kate toes off her heels and sits on the bed, sliding to rest against the pillows.

"You gonna watch me?" she teases as she settles in. "Or are you gonna participate too?"

Castle growls and climbs up the bed until he's braced above her, his face inches from hers.

He captures her lips in another kiss, hot and fierce until Kate's hands find their way into his hair and she slows it just enough.

When Castle breaks away, Kate's cheeks are flushed and her eyes are dark with arousal.

"I'm definitely going to participate."

* * *

 **Once again, thanks to Lindsey for looking this over for me!**


	16. December 16

December 16, 2025

"Mama, I don't see them," Avery pouts she she looks at the people passing by.

"Ave, we've only been waiting five minutes," Kate reminds her.

Evan looks up at his mother and quirks an eyebrow. She's happy tonight, which isn't unusual. But she's excited too, and Evan doesn't know why. They do the carriage ride through central park at least once every winter, and he knows the park doesn't change much, certainly not enough to make her this excited.

"What, Ev?" Kate asks, noticing her son's raised eyebrow.

"Something's going on," Evan says, watching her for any hint of a reaction. "What is it?"

"I have no clue what you're talking about," she replies, mouth twitching as she tries not to smile.

Avery spares the two of them a glance but quickly turns back to scan the crowd, hoping for a glimpse of Alexis and Ben.

"I'll figure it out," Evan says, still eyeing his mom.

She nods and gives him a sly smile. "Sure you will, bud."

"Hey guys, sorry it took so long," Castle says as he walks up and begins distributing the hot chocolate he's carrying. He sees the look Evan is giving Kate rather than jumping at the hot chocolate and it makes Castle pause. "What's going on?"

"Mama's hidin' something," Evan replies with his eyes still on Kate. "Something's going on."

Castle and Kate share a look as he hands her the hot chocolate he got for her, and Evan can see the message passing between them.

"You know too!" he cries. "What's going on?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Evan," Castle says immediately as he raises his own drink to his mouth and takes a careful sip, sighing as the rich liquid spreads over his tongue.

"Mama already said that. Pick a different answer."

Castle looks between his son and wife again before shrugging and taking another sip of his hot chocolate.

"Avery," he says, pulling his daughter's attention from people watching. When he has her attention he smiles and points at her hot chocolate. "The point of hot chocolate is for it to be _hot_."

Avery sticks her tongue out at her dad but raises the drink to her lips and takes a sip. "I'm on lookout, Daddy. They're not here yet and it's almost time."

"You're trying to distract me," Evan cuts in. "But it won't work. I _know_ something is going on. So what is it?"

Before either parent has a chance to try to evade Evan's question again, Avery lets out a squeak and bounces on her toes, excitement radiating off of her.

" _She_ knows?" Evan asks his parents, a pout forming. "What am I missing?"

"Hi guys," Alexis says as she walks up.

Ben is right behind her and he's acting nervous, Evan can tell. He opens his mouth to ask Ben what's going on, but Kate elbows him and a glance up to his mother makes Evan snap his mouth shut.

"We thought you were going to miss the ride!" Avery says as she hugs Alexis.

" _We_ didn't," Kate laughs as she fixes her daughter's Mets beanie over her curls. " _You_ were worried they were going to be late. And they're not."

Avery huffs and moves away from her mother, choosing to stand next to Evan who wraps his arm around her shoulder.

"Why is Ben nervous?" he whispers in her ear. "What's going on?"

Avery rolls her eyes and elbows him in the side. "Be patient. You'll figure it out."

Evan sighs, and steps into the carriage that just arrived and settles in between his parents, wiggling until Kate wraps her arm around his shoulder and pulls him into her side. Castle takes one of the blankets the driver sets in the carriage and spreads it over their laps while Ben does the same with the blanket he, Alexis, and Avery are sharing. It's a bit of a tight fit and usually more than four people aren't allowed in one carriage, but Evan saw the driver wink at Ben as he was passing out blankets, and Evan files that away in his mental file about the strange events taking place tonight.

The carriage starts with a jerk and then the sound of horse hooves hitting the pavement fill Evan's ears as they make their way into the park, and Evan allows his thoughts from earlier to fade as he takes in the park.

He's jerked back to the present when the carriage slows to a halt, and a quick glance at his watch shows it's only been half an hour, and they're still inside the park. Evan starts to ask what's going on when Ben turns to Alexis and starts talking.

"Alexis, I uh-" he cuts himself off with a shake of his head. Blushing, he starts again. "Alexis. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, your family is too. I had nobody in the city when I moved here and you guys welcomed me. _You_ welcomed me. You adopted me into your family, and it made missing my dad just a little easier. And I'm so thankful that you yelled at me that day because if I hadn't met you I probably would have gone back home in a year. Except that Texas isn't home anymore. You are. You're home."

Ben takes a deep breath and reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small jewelry box, and Avery wiggles with excitement in her seat while Alexis and Evan give twin gasps of understanding, and when Ben opens the box, Alexis' mouth falls open at the sight of the ring waiting for her.

"I love you, Alexis. I love everything about you, and I want to spend the rest of my life learning everything I can about you."

"Yes." Alexis breathes, her eyes shifting between the ring and Ben, trying to decide which is more beautiful.

Ben laughs and shakes his head. "I wasn't done."

Alexis smiles and reaches out to grab his face and pull him in for a kiss. "You don't need to finish," she says softly. "Yes. A million times yes."

Ben laughs and kisses her again. When he breaks away he slips the sapphire engagement ring out of the box and takes hold of Alexis' left hand. Slowly he slips it onto her finger, unconsciously holding his breath until it rests against the base of her finger, a perfect fit.

Alexis takes her hand back and looks at the ring, shifting her hand to see it sparkle even in the low light.

"It's beautiful," she breathes, her right hand fisted tight in Ben's sleeve.

"I helped!" Avery pipes up from beside her sister.

Ben smiles at Avery and nods. "You did. Stopped me from getting her a diamond," Ben looks back to Alexis and is suddenly nervous again. "I can take it back if you want. Get a diamond-"

Alexis pulls her hand away from him when he tries to take it. "I don't want a diamond. I want this ring. I want _you_."

Ben relaxes and smiles, can't help kissing her again. "Okay."

"It makes sense!" Evan exclaims. "That's why you guys were being weird, and why we're allowed to be in the carriage together!"

Ben, Castle, and Kate all nod, and Kate kisses her son. "Your gut has good instincts," she murmurs in his ear. "And you have some very interesting interrogation techniques."

Evan smiles proudly and wiggles closer to Kate's side. "I learned how to interrogate from you, Mama," he singsongs.

Kate rolls her eyes affectionately and nudges him. "Don't be a smartass."

Evan pretends to be hurt, and leans the other way so that Castle can wrap his arm around his son. Kate takes the opportunity to lean forward and hold Alexis' hand steady so she can get a better look at the ring.

"Oh, that's beautiful," Kate says softly.

"I helped, Mama," Avery reminds her, so proud that she helped pick a ring that her sister loves.

Kate smiles at her little girl and reaches to the other seat and pulls Avery into her arms. Avery takes the chance to slip under the blanket and settle into Kate's lap, ducking her face against Kate's neck.

"You were such a good helper, Ave," she whispers. "You did well."

Avery nods against Kate's skin and peeks over at Ben and Alexis with just one eye, and smiles when she sees how happy they are.

The carriage gives another jerk and starts moving again, and Kate holds Avery closer to her until she has a chance to settle back in the seat.

Avery stays where she is, content to let her mother's fingers play with the ends of her curls, and when she sees Evan looking at her, she smiles.

"Now you know the secret," she tells her brother.

Evan nods in agreement. "I do. I just can't believe you actually kept it a secret."

"Hey!" Avery cries, but Kate's grip on her prevents her from lashing out at her brother. But it's just as well, she decides. She's very good at planning pranks, and the slightly smug smile on her brother's face means he's going to be on the receiving end of a prank very soon.

* * *

 **Once again, thanks to Lindsey for the pom pom waving and the beta!**


	17. December 17

December 17, 2025

"Hi, Mama!" Evan says as he looks up from the ornament he's in the middle of crafting.

"Hey, bud," Kate replies softly as she comes up behind him and squeezes his shoulder. She knows better than to kiss him in front of his classmates now, knows her boy gets embarrassed by that.

"How's Avery?" Evan asks as he sticks a foam candy cane sticker on his ornament.

"She's good. I think there's more frosting on her than on her cookies, but that's nothing new. What are you making?"

"It's a picture ornament," Evan replies, holding it up for her to take a quick peek at. "I won lots of chocolate too."

"Yeah?" Kate asks as she settles into the chair beside him, smiles when he gives a happy nod.

"Yeah. I won it at dreidel, Kyle couldn't even beat me! I got the chocolate from Cian though, so I'm gonna share it with him."

"That's sweet of you," Kate murmurs as she rubs his back.

Evan nods. "And we learned about Kwanzaa too. It's like Hanukkah but different."

Kate chuckles softly, tries to stifle the sound with her hand. 'How is it different, bud?"

"Uh," Evan says. "Well, Kwanzaa is really only celebrated here, not around the world like Hanukkah. And it's kinda new, I think Mr. Jones said it's only sixty years old. He said it comes from the same time as Martin Luther King Jr."

Kate nods. "What else did you learn about it?"

"Well, they also have candles like Hanukkah, but they mean different things. Like unity and family and stuff like that."

Kate looks around the classroom, smiles at a few of the other parents she knows. "So you have a Hanukkah station over there," she says, gesturing to where some kids are learning about dreidel. "And Kwanzaa at that table. What else is there?"

"Well, this is the whatever table."

"The whatever table?"

Evan nods. "Christmas is over there, where I'm going next. But here it's just kind of whatever. There's ornaments like I'm doing. But there's also coloring. And there's snacks everywhere. People liked the cookies you made, they're gone now."

Kate laughs at his disappointment. "We can make more this weekend. Are you going to color?"

Evan shakes his head. "I'm already a little behind my group, but I wanted to make it perfect."

Evan holds up his finished ornament for Kate to look at and she smiles, can't help leaning in to kiss his cheek, even as he tries to duck away.

"Mama," he complains softly, but he doesn't wipe his cheek and Kate takes it as a win.

"Sorry, Ev. But that's just lovely."

Evan ducks his head to try to hide his blush. "Thanks, Mama."

"So, we're going to the Christmas station now?" she asks as he stands and she follows.

Evan nods and leads Kate to the proper table. He picks a spot with two open seats and sits down while Kate settles beside him. She feels a tap on her shoulder and turns to find Cian smiling at her.

"Hi, Aunt Kate," he murmurs.

Kate smiles and pulls him into a hug. "Hi, Cian. How are you?"

"Good. Evan took my chocolate."

"Won. I _won_ it." Evan insists, sticking his tongue out at his best friend.

"I'm sure you've had plenty of other sugar," Kate says, smiling when her godson blushes and nods.

"Yeah. Lots of cookies. Mommy said she'd save me a snowman from her class."

Kate laughs and nods. "Of course she did. Your mom is very nice."

Cian nods, but before he can respond another one of the boys in the class calls his name, and with one last hug, Cian is off to find his friend.

"He thinks you're pretty," Evan mumbles.

"Tell him I'm married," Kate replies with a smile as she leans in to her son.

Evan cracks a smile and looks up from the nativity he's creating. "He doesn't want to marry you. He just thinks you're pretty."

"Well, I'm still taken," she replies. "So they're trying to teach you the major holidays?"

Evan nods. "Yeah, we started talking about them last week, and Mr. Jones thought this would be a good way for us to really understand the stories behind the hollidays."

Kate nods. "That's smart."

Evan nods. "Mr. Jones is very smart, Mama."

* * *

"Daddy, is it my turn?" Avery asks Castle excitedly.

"I think so, little bug."

Jenny nods to Avery and she steps up, lets her teacher cover her eyes with the strip of black cloth and tie it tightly.

"Can you see, Avery?" Jenny asks.

When Avery shakes her head, Jenny takes her gently by the shoulders and spins her around twice. She gives Avery a moment to make sure she won't fall over, and nudges her in the general direction of the snowman.

Avery fiddles with the paper carrot in her hands and takes a couple of careful steps forward, uses one of her hands to guide her toward the wall where the paper snowman is waiting for her.

She tries to see the snowman in her mind's eye, and confidently reaches out with the carrot and sticks it to the snowman.

She hears a chuckle from her father and rips the blindfold off, her smile vanishing as she sees that the carrot is not in the correct place. It's not even on the snowman's face.

It's on his stomach.

She feels someone come up behind her, and when she turns around her dad is there, crouching down to her level.

"It's ok, Ave," He murmurs, his hands coming out to grasp her own.

Avery takes a breath and nods. "I know. I was just so sure I had it."

"You almost did," Castle says with a smile. "I thought you were going to get it right, but you lowered your arm at the last moment."

Avery nods, fiddles with the blindfold she's holding. "Yeah, I thought it wasn't that high up."

Castle smiles again, leans in to kiss her cheek. "Come on, let's go get a cookie."

Avery nods and hands the blindfold back to Jenny before following her father to the cookie decorating table where they take their seats and begin heaping frosting and sprinkles on their cookies.

"Mama said I eat my cookies like you," Avery says a she continues to decorate her cookie. "She says there's more toppings than actual cookie."

"And what did you tell her?" Castle asks as he gives his snowman a scarf and lines it carefully with sprinkles.

"That there's no such thing as too much toppings."

"That's my girl," Castle says, looking up at her with a smile.

Avery returns his smile and Castel reaches out to wipe the blue frosting off Avery's cheek. They go back to their cookies and in a couple minutes they've got them piled high with various sprinkles.

"Want some milk to go with that?" Castle asks his daughter as he stands and heads to the drinks on the table beside them.

"No. I don't have any pills here," Avery replies.

"Oh!" Jenny says as she walks by them. "I have milk for you, Avery."

Avery watches as her teacher hurries to the mini fridge behind her desk and opens the door. After some shuffling, Jenny stands up and holds out the carton of soymilk to Castle, who takes it with a smile and a thank you.

Avery jumps up and hugs her teacher. "Thank you, Aunt Jenny," she whispers.

Jenny returns the hug and smiles down at Avery. "You're very welcome! I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

Avery shrugs and returns to her seat, taking the milk her dad hands her and biting into her cookie with a smile.

"So, what's left to do today?" Castle asks as they finish their cookies.

Avery looks around and shrugs. "I dunno."

Castle chuckles as he looks at his watch. "Well, school will be out soon. Want to see if Mama and Evan want to head out early?"

Avery nods and Castle pulls out his phone, shoots off a quick text to Kate. She replies quickly, and Castle stands up, holds his hands out to his daughter.

"Say goodbye to Maggie and Jenny."

Avery nods and scampers off to say goodbye to her friends, and when she returns to Castle she hands him her backpack and they leave the classroom together.

"We have to go to the office first," Castle says as he leads the way. "So I can sign you out."

"Evan too?" Avery asks as she skips along beside her dad.

"Evan too." Castle confirms.

"We could leave him," Avery murmurs.

"What?" Castle asks, giving his daughter a shocked look. "No we can't!"

Avery sighs but nods. "I know. But I have to think of a prank for him. He was mean last night."

Castle nods, reaches out to lay a hand on Avery's shoulder. "I know he was. Do you want me to help you come up with one?"

Avery shakes her head. "No. I can think of one. But I might need your help to pull it off."

Castle nods and smiles. "I'm more than happy to help a fellow prankster."

Avery smiles up at him and nods her head. "Good. I'll tell you what I come up with."

Castle smiles as they walk into the front office and find Kate and Evan already waiting for them.

"You guys ready to head out?" Kate asks as she gives her daughter a hug. "Ready to start winter break?"

Avery and Evan nod excitedly and follow their parents to the car.

* * *

 **Again, big thanks to Lindsey for reading this over for me. And thanks to everyone for your kind words!**


	18. December 18

December 18, 2025

Avery creeps into the office and comes to stand beside the desk where her dad is writing. She shifts from foot to foot as she waits for him to get to a stopping point and look up at her, but she doesn't mind waiting, not really. She likes listening to him write, has always found the clicking of the keyboard soothing.

Castle finishes his paragraph and looks up, smiles at his daughter. "What's up, little bug?"

"Daddy," Avery starts, moving closer to her father until he lifts her off the ground and settles her on his lap.

"Yeah?"

Avery takes a breath and smiles. "I figured out the prank for Evan. But I need help."

Castle nods. "I can help," he says. "What do I need to do?"

"I need supplies. Only two things."

"And those are?" Castle laughs, enjoying Avery's cryptic demeanor.

Avery glances to the door of the office, and Castle realizes that she doesn't want Evan to hear what she's planning. Instead, he pushes the pad of paper on his desk toward her and hands her a pen.

"Write down what I need to get, ok?"

Avery smiles as she takes the pen from him and hunches over the paper, her movements slow and precise as she carefully spells out the supplies she needs. When she's done, she hands the paper back to Castle and watches as he quickly reads over it and smiles.

"A classic, little bug. I can definitely help you get this done."

"Thanks!" Avery says as she hugs him tightly. "'m not gonna do it tomorrow though."

Castle nods and kisses her cheek as he hugs her back. "That's nice of you, Ave. Give him a special day before you get your revenge."

Avery's eyes light up at the prospect of revenge and gives a happy wiggle. "I gonna make him pay."

Castle laughs and kisses her again before lifting her off his lap and nudging her toward the door. "Go back to Mama, little bug. Let her know I'm almost done with this chapter."

Avery nods and scurries off. When she comes out of the office, Kate smiles at her and calls her over to the table.

"Come write your letter to Santa, Avery."

"I don't wanna," Avery says as she moves closer to the table where Evan is working on his letter with his tongue poking out of his mouth.

"Why not?" Kate asks as surprise colors her features.

"He's not real. I don't wanna write a letter to a fake person," Avery asserts as she climbs into her chair and pulls a piece of paper toward her and begins coloring.

"What?" Kate asks, still not over the shock of her daughter's statement.

"He's not real," Avery replies as she continues coloring, pausing only to switch her blue crayon for a purple one. She pokes her tongue out in a similar fashion to Evan as she concentrates.

"Why do you say that, Avery?" Kate asks softly.

Avery shrugs and looks up for a moment, sees her brother watching her out of the corner of her eye, but she keeps her attention on Kate. "Cause it's true, Mama."

"But you saw him last week," Kate reminds her.

Avery nods. "I met a guy playing dress up like Santa," she confirms. "But even if Santa was real he wouldn't be able to take time off making toys to sit in a mall."

"He doesn't make the toys, baby," Kate says. "The elves make the toys. Santa delivers them."

Avery shakes her head. "No he doesn't."

Kate opens her mouth to answer, but stops and stands up. She heads toward the office, and Avery watches her for a moment before turning back to her picture.

"You should still believe in Santa."

Avery looks up at her brother's words, and finds him staring at her, his own letter abandoned.

"You don't believe Santa's real," Avery replies, voice accusatory.

Evan nods. "I don't. But you should."

"Why?"

Evan shrugs. "Because. Because it's magic and magic is important."

Avery rolls her eyes and returns to her picture without replying. It's quite for a moment, save for the scratch of Evan's pencil and Avery's crayon.

Just as Avery is reaching out to grab a green crayon, Kate reemerges from the office and heads for the couch.

"Avery, sweetie, can you come here?"

"Yeah, Mama," Avery says as she lays down her crayon and slides down from her seat. She makes her way to the couch and climbs up next to Kate, smiling as her mom tucks her into her side and begins playing with her hair.

She hears shuffling and watches as Evan stands up from the table and comes over to them, settling down on the coffee table.

"Avery," Kate starts, trying to keep her voice soft and soothing.

"Yeah, Mama?"

"When did you stop believing in Santa?"

Avery shrugs as best she can in her position. "I dunno. This morning I think."

Kate nods and continues playing with her daughter's curls. "Why did you stop?"

Avery shrugs again. "Cause. Just doesn't make sense."

"What part of it doesn't make sense?"

"Lots. How's he 'posed to get to _everyone_? How's he get in the houses with no fireplace?"

"Magic," Evan says immediately.

"Magic isn't real," Avery insists.

"Oh, but baby it is," Kate says softly as she presses her lips to Avery's head. "There's magic everywhere."

Avery looks up at her mother and sees her smiling down at her. "There is?"

Kate nods and her smile grows. "There's magic in the springtime when all the flowers come back and everything is colorful again. There's magic when people help each other just because. There's magic when Daddy tells stories. There's magic everywhere, Avery."

"Isn't that different though, Mama? Cause that's stuff that always happens."

"Santa always comes, Avery," Evan replies. "Every year he comes and leaves presents for everyone who was good during the year."

"That's right, Avery," Kate says as she smiles at her son.

"And there's magic when Mama loves you," Castle says from where he's leaning against the doorway between his office and the living room.

"Huh?" Avery asks.

Castle pushes himself off the doorjamb and moves toward the couch where he plops down and pulls Evan into his lap. Castle takes a moment to get comfortable with his family and he turns back to his daughter.

"When Mama loves you, that's magic," he says. "When she kisses a hurt finger or a scraped knee and it gets better, that's magic. And when she makes the nightmares go away with a hug and a cup of juice, that's magic too."

"Mama's very good at those things," Avery muses quietly. She's silent for a moment before turning to face her mom. "So Santa's magic is like that? Like flowers and kindness and stories and hugs and kisses?"

Kate smiles and kisses her daughter's nose, making the little girl duck and giggle. "Exactly, Avery. Santa's magic is just like that."

Avery nods. "So he does exist."

"Yes he does," Castle says with a smile. "And he needs a letter to remind him of what you'd like for Christmas."

Avery beings to nod, but stops suddenly, a look of dread passing over her face.

"What's wrong, Ave?" Kate asks as she rubs her daughter's back.

"'m I gonna be put on the naughty list for askin' questions?"

Castle laughs and tries to stifle it behind his hand to avoid Avery's glare.

"No, baby," Kate says softly as she kisses Avery's temple and hugs her tightly. "You're not gonna be put on the naughty list for having questions. Santa knows that little girls are curious and sometimes have questions. He doesn't mind."

Avery nods and relaxes again. "'Kay. I'm gonna write my letter now. Evan, can you help me?"

Evan smiles at his sister and nods. He stands up and pulls Avery to her feet and leads her to the table.

"By the time Santa finishes reading your awesome letter he won't care that you had a few questions," Evan says as he settles in the hair next to Avery's and hands her a piece of paper and a crayon to write with.

"Now, what's first on your list?"

* * *

 **Thanks as always to Lindsey for reading this over and being my cheerleader.**


	19. December 19

December 19, 2025

Evan is slow to wake. He blinks his eyes open a few times and stretches his arms above his head, then brings them back under his covers to wrap around Ellinore.

"Ellie," he whispers as he hugs her tightly. "It's my birthday today."

Ellinore is silent in response but Evan doesn't mind. He's always been the talker of the two. Evan gives himself another few minutes to huddle in the warmth of his bed as he comes fully awake.

When he's finally awake, he slides out from under the covers and slips his feet into his slippers, walks out into the hall and down the stairs, following the sound of his parents talking downstairs. When he steps off the last step, his mother looks up and smiles at him.

"Hey, birthday boy!" she says. "How'd you sleep?"

"Good," Evan says as he settles in at the bar and watches her. "Whatcha making?"

"I thought you'd like french toast for breakfast."

Evan nods excitedly and smiles when Castle gives him a hug.

"Happy birthday, Ev. Are you excited for your party?"

Evan's smile grows and he nods his head. "Yeah!"

Avery comes clomping down the stairs and hurries to her brother's side but doesn't give him a hug. She's holding something behind her back, and shifting from foot to foot.

"Happy birthday."

"Thanks. What are you hiding?"

Avery blushes but presents him with a haphazardly wrapped gift with a red bow on top. "I made you somethin'."

Evan carefully takes the gift from her and removes the bow, pausing to stick it to Avery's hair. He turns back to the wrapping and peels the tape off, his usual care coming out in how he unwraps the gift. When he gets it fully unwrapped, his mouth opens in surprise at the gift.

"Avery," he breathes as he holds up the pin.

"'S not lots," Avery mumbles, "but I hope you like it. Mama helped me."

Evan hops down from his seat and gives her a hug. "I love it. Thanks!"

Evan carefully pins the Head Boy badge on his pajama shirt and sits back down at the bar. "Thanks, Mama."

Kate smiles at her kids as she flips the toast on the griddle. "You're welcome, Ev. But it really was Avery's idea. She thought you could wear it to your party."

Evan nods excitedly. "I will!"

"Alright, everyone, eat up!" Kate says as she sets a platter of french toast, eggs, and bacon in front of her family.

They eat quickly and Evan and Avery scurry upstairs to put on their clothes for the day. When they're done, they head back downstairs, Alexis and Jim are there with the decorations they'll need for Evan's party, and Kate is already at work in the kitchen making Harry Potter themed snacks for everyone to eat.

"Evan," Castle says as he come out of the office after his shower. "I'm going to pick up your cake in a couple hours. Do you want to come with me or hang out here?"

Evan looks around and watches as his sister and grandfather are putting up the decorations. "I think I'll stay here. I want the cake to be a surprise."

Castle nods. "Alright. Go sit on the couch and read for a bit."

"But I want to help," Evan says as Castle guides him toward the couch.

"It's your party," Alexis says as she stands on a chair to hang some streamers. "You don't have to help!"

"But I want to!"

Kate laughs from the kitchen and calls her son to her. Evan hurries into the kitchen and climbs up on one of the barstools across from where she's working.

"Can I help you, Mama?" he asks excitedly.

Kate nods and pushes a tray toward him. "Can you put the pretzel sticks into the cheese for me? We're going to turn them into brooms."

Evan nods and slides off the stool and makes his way to the sink where he quickly washes his hands before returning to his seat and pulling the tray toward him. He carefully puts the pretzels into the strings cheese and pulls apart the bottoms slightly to make them look like brooms.

"I'm done, Mama," Evan says as he finishes the last broom. What's next?"

"Want to sample the butterbeer to make sure it's ok?" Kate asks as she hands him a cup.

Evan takes a sip and beams, nodding his head. "It's perfect. Thanks, Mama."

"You're welcome, buddy. Now we have to rename some candy."

* * *

"Evan, can you come here?" Alexis calls from the couch, and Evan hurries off after making sure his friends knew where everything was.

"We're gonna bring out the cake soon, ok?"

Evan nods excitedly. "I want to see it!"

Alexis laughs and kisses his head as she stands up and moves to the kitchen where Castle and Ben look to be in the middle of a debate. Evan follows behind her, stopping to give Martha and Jim hugs when he passes them.

"I would totally be a Gryffindor!" Castle says.

Ben laughs and shakes his head. "Mr. Castle, you're a Hufflepuff."

"I'm not!" Castle says, nearly whining.

"Castle," Kate says as she comes into the kitchen to grab the pitchers of pumpkin juice and butterbeer from the fridge to top up the glasses on the table. "You're totally a Hufflepuff, babe."

Castle pouts and Kate comes in to kiss him softly.

"It's not a bad thing. Means you're loyal," Kate murmurs as she gives him one more kiss to the cheek and then returns to the living room to make sure all the kids have drinks.

"Evan, go play with Cian," Alexis says with a laugh.

"I want to see the cake first!"

Alexis rolls her eyes but pulls her brother's cake out of the fridge for him to see.

"Whoa," Evan breathes as he looks at his cake.

It's Ravenclaw themed since that's Evan's house, and there are spells written on the fondant and a Ravenclaw scarf circles the base of the cake, and a timeturner rests on top next to a wand and a small owl.

Alexis smiles at her little brother's amazement and sets the cake on the counter. "Go play with your friends for a bit. Then we'll do cake, ok?"

Evan nods and scampers off. He finds Cian and Michael playing Quidditch against Maggie and Avery while Sarah Grace acts as the referee.

"We're doing cake soon," Evan says as he joins Cian's team. He aims a shot at one of the hula hoops hanging from the ceiling, but it hits the edge of the hoop and bounces back, and Avery grabs it and makes a run toward the other set of hoops, but Michael knocks the ball out of her hand and sends it rolling across the floor.

"Did you see the cake?" Avery asks as she blocks Cian's shot from going through.

"It's really cool," Evan replies, his smile wide. He blocks Sarah's shot easily and passes the ball to Michael.

"Sarah, you're not 'posed to play!" Cian cries as his sister blocks the shot again and scores it through the hoops.

"Evan's playing, so it's even," Sarah replies, unconcerned with her brother's complaints.

Before Cian can start a fight with his older sister, Jim calls the kids to the table where the cake is waiting with the candles lit.

Evan perches in the seat as everyone crowds around him and begins singing, and at the end, Evan closes his eyes and blows out the candle as he makes his wish.

* * *

"Thanks again for coming, Dad," Kate says as she hugs her dad goodbye at the door.

"Of course, Katie," Jim replies, looking over her shoulder to where Evan and Avery are looking at the few gifts he got today. Most of his presents will come on Christmas, per Evan's request, but the Ryans and Javier and Lanie gave him their presents early.

"Let us know when you get home, ok?"

Jim nods and kisses Kate's cheek before stepping out into the hall with a wave over his shoulder.

Kate locks the door behind her father and turns toward her family in the living room. She sinks onto the couch and smiles when Avery curls into her side.

Castle and Evan move the gifts to the side and climb onto the couch beside Kate and Avery, and Castle pulls up the fifth Harry Potter movie, Evan's favorite, and sets it up to play. Evan snuggles into Castle's side and rests his head on his father's chest.

"Thanks for my birthday, Mama and Daddy."

"You're welcome, buddy," Kate replies with a squeeze to his foot.

"Did you have fun, Ev?" Castle asks.

Evan nods and smiles up at his dad. "I did. And I think my wish will come true too."

Castle leans down and kisses Evan's head. "I'm sure it will, bud."

* * *

 **As always, thanks to Lindsey for the beta and the encouragement.**


	20. December 20

December 20, 2025

Evan clomps down the stairs as he rubs the rest of the sleep out of his eyes, but the smell of vanilla and sugar is strong coming from the kitchen and he knows he won't be able to go back to sleep when he could be decorating-and eating-Christmas cookies.

"Hey, Ev," Castle says from his position in the kitchen where he's stirring a bowl of cookie dough. "Want to help?"

Evan nods and stops to pull his Dr. Who apron off the hook and tie it on. "What are we making?"

"We're in charge of the peanut butter cups, lemon bars, and Oreo brownies. Mama and Avery are going to make the peppermint chippers, macaroons, and shortbread."

"And we're all gonna make crackles?"

Castle nods with a smile. "And the sugar cookies and M&M cookies. But first, breakfast."

Evan hurries to Castle's side and watches as he pours the pancake batter onto the griddle. He lets the batter bubble a bit and adds blueberries to them before flipping them over.

"Avery likes chocolate chips," Evan says as Castle plates up the pancakes and pours more batter, once again adding blueberries.

"I know, but you and Mama like blueberries and Avery's still sleeping."

Evan nods and looks up, giving Kate a smile as she walks out of the bedroom while tying her hair into a french braid.

"Morning, Ev. You ready for our baking day?"

Evan nods as he carries the plate of pancakes to the table.

"Do we need to wake Avery up?" Kate asks her husband as she gets the orange juice and fruit out of the fridge.

"'M up," Avery says as she stumbles into the kitchen, and it's obvious that she just rolled out of bed.

"Are you really?" Kate chuckles as she stops Avery and points her toward the table instead of the counter.

"No," Avery replies as she climbs into her seat.

Kate and Castle laugh as Evan pats Avery's head but otherwise leaves her be with her head on top of her arms.

"Ave, you want to eat? Or lay down on the couch?"

"'M 'wake," Avery insists as she raises her head and looks blearily at her mother.

"Avery, hun," Kate says as she crouches by her daughter's seat. "Why are you awake, huh? You could have slept longer."

Avery shakes her head. "Nope. Baking."

Kate laughs as she presses a kiss to her daughter's head and stands up, then heads to settle into her own seat.

Evan's waiting for her in his own seat and Castle comes out of the kitchen holding another plate of chocolate chip pancakes. He sets them down beside Avery and leans in to whisper in her ear, and Avery's eyes pop open and she's suddenly much more awake.

"Yeah, Daddy," she says softly with a smile. "That'll be perfect."

* * *

"Mama, can I have a cookie?" Evan asks as he reaches for a Christmas tree shaped cookie, and Kate gently smacks his hand and glares at him.

"No," she says. "Those are for our friends first. Go help Daddy pick a movie."

Evan sighs but heads back for the living room where Castle is going through their Christmas DVDs and mumbling to himself.

"Evan, you want Oreos?" Avery asks.

Evan shrugs and nods. "Sure, if Mama lets us."

Kate gives a fake sigh but nods, and Avery smiles brightly and shoos Evan into the living room.

"I bring them to you."

Evan nods and heads for the living room, and Avery watches as he retreats.

"Daddy!" she calls, and Castle turns to face her with a small, knowing smile on his face. "Can you come reach for me?"

Castle nods and hands the stack of DVDs to Evan and comes into the kitchen, murmuring to Kate to go help Evan pick what they're going to watch.

Castle comes to Avery's side and pulls out the Oreos and everything else they need and he helps Avery assemble the modified Oreos, smiling the whole time.

Avery carefully arranges the cookies on a plate while Castle pours a glass of milk. Avery carefully carries both to the couch, where her brother is sitting and waiting for Kate to set up the movie..

"Here, Evan," Avery says as she sets the milk down and hands her brother the plate of cookies.

"Thanks, Ave. You want one?" Evan holds the plate out to her, and Avery manages to decline without laughing and giving her plan away.

Evan pops an entire Oreo into his mouth and chews a few times before he gags and spits it out.

"Gross!" he cries. "What did you do?"

Avery adopts her best doe eyed look and shakes her head. "Nothing!" I just pulled 'em outta the package!"

"What's going on?" Kate asks as she turns to her kids while the opening scene of Rudolph plays on the screen.

"There's toothpaste in the Oreos!" Evan cries. "Avery put it there!"

"You deserved it," Avery says calmly as she smiles. "You were mean in the park."

"So you ruined cookies?" Evan cries as he washes his mouth out with the milk in the glass. "Mama! Do something!"

Kate's face is red from laughter and she's bent nearly double as she struggles to breathe. "Sorry, Ev," she gasps.

Evan huffs and crosses his arms over his chest as he pouts on the couch.

Kate tries to get her laughter under control long enough to be appropriately disappointed with Avery, but she can't.

Avery climbs onto the couch and settles near her brother, wrapping her arm around him and hugs him as best as she can.

"That was mean," Evan pouts.

"You were mean," Avery replied.

Evan glares at her again. "Still can't believe you ruined cookies," he turns to Castle and gives him an accusatory glare. "You helped."

Castle nods. "It was Avery's idea, but I helped. Prank wars are a part of this family, you know that."

Evan sighs and nods. "But they've never been against _me_."

"Now they have!" Avery says with a smile. "You're special."

"I was special before this," Evan mumbles, although his pout is mostly for show now.

Kate is still smiling as she bends down to kiss Evan's head and ruffle his hair. "Come on, Ev. I think you deserve a cookie now."

"Did you put toothpaste in those too?"

Kate laughs again but shakes her head. "Not these ones."

Evan nods and stands up, pausing to pull Avery to her feet and give her a small smile.

* * *

"Ok, next movie and we need to get the crackles rolled. Who's helping me?" Kate says as she stands up from the couch where the rest of her family is sprawled out watching the end of Rudolph.

"I help!" Avery says as she bounces up from the couch and Evan follows behind.

"Which movie do we want next?" Castle asks as he heads for the DVD collection.

"Today's animation day," Avery reminds him. "So Frosty!"

Castle nods and exchanges the DVDs while the kids follow Kate into the kitchen where she's got the dough on the counter and the supplies ready to go.

Castle lifts Avery onto the counter and gives her a bowl of powdered sugar while Evan gets a spoon and begins shaping the chocolate dough into balls and handing them to Avery who rolls them in powdered sugar.

Kate and Castle take turns placing the balls on the cookie sheet and when two trays are full, Kate carries them to the oven while Castle puts the rest of the dough back in the fridge.

"Alright, those will be done in just a few minutes."

"Movie time again?" Avery asks as she hops off the counter and tugs Kate to the living room with Evan and Castle on their heels. They all get situated again and Evan pulls his little sister into his side as Frosty the Snowman appears on the screen and begins telling his story.

"I'm only a little sorry about the Oreos," Avery whispers.

Evan laughs softly and nods. "It was a good prank," he concedes. "And I guess I maybe deserved it."

Avery shakes her head. "You totally deserved it."

Evan laughs at his sister and shakes his head. "Whatever you say."

"I say you deserved it," Avery asserts.

* * *

 **Thanks again to Lindsey for looking this over.**


	21. December 21

December 21, 2025

"Daddy," Evan asks as he leans into Castle's side. "What's your favorite Christmas movie?"

"Mine is _Beauty and the Beast_ ," Avery cuts in, peeking at her brother from around their father.

"That's not a Christmas movie," Evan replies.

"Is too. _Beauty and the Beast Enchanted Christmas_ ," Avery responds and sticks her tongue out.

"I was askin' Daddy," Evan says.

"I like that one," Castle says as he tugs Avery back into his side and rubs her back. "I also really like _Miracle on 34th Street_."

"Oh," Avery breathes and nods. "Me too!"

Evan nods thoughtfully. "That's good. But so is _A Christmas Carol_."

Castle and Avery nod enthusiastically together.

Kate walks out of the office and sets her cell phone on the table on her way to climb onto the couch. There's a bit of shifting as Avery scoots over enough for Kate to settle in beside Castle, and then climbs into her lap.

"Mama, what's your favorite Christmas movie?" Evan asks.

" _It's a Wonderful Life_ ," she responds immediately, her voice conveying her absolute certainty.

"Well, if we all have different favorites, what are we supposed to watch?" Evan asks as he looks at the movies in front of him.

"Watch all of 'em!" Avery replies excitedly. "All the movies!"

Kate and Castle laugh, but Evan shrugs and moves over to the DVD player. He inserts the first movie before heading to the kitchen. Kate follows him while Castle gets the movie set up, and as Evan puts some of the cookies onto a plate for them to share, she takes out the chocolate peppermint coconut milk she'd found and pours it into four tumblers for them to have with the cookies.

When they return to the living room, the movie is paused at the beginning of _It's A Wonderful Life,_ and Evan hands the plate of cookies to Castle while Kate passes out the cups of milk.

"It's coconut milk, Ave," she tells her daughter, "so you're okay to drink it."

Avery nods her thanks and takes a sip from the straw, looking up in surprise when the peppermint hits her tongue.

"It's mint!" she exclaims and Kate laughs and nods.

"It is. I found it at the store and thought we could try it."

"Buy more," Avery replies. "I like it."

Kate laughs again and kisses her daughter's head. "I'll see if I can find it again."

"Can we start the movie?" Evan asks as he holds the remote control.

Castle nods as he bites the head off a sugar cookie angel. "Go ahead."

* * *

"That was a good movie, Mama," Avery says as the end credits roll. "It's not gonna be my favorite but it's still good."

Kate laughs as she stands from the couch and brushes a few crumbs from her leggings. "Does anyone need anything?"

"More milk?" Avery asks as she hold up her tumbler.

Kate nods and takes the cup from her daughter, then turns to her husband and son. "You guys need anything?"

Castle holds up the empty plate of cookies with a sheepish smile on his face. "Cookies?"

Kate rolls her eyes but takes the plate from him with a mumble. "Gonna have to make more if we want to give any of them away."

"Love you, honey," Castle says, to which Kate sticks out her tongue playfully.

"Evan, are you set with everything?"

Evan thinks for a moment before he shakes his head. "Nope. I'm gonna go get Ellinore."

"Can you bring Sir Rawr please?" Avery asks as she raises her head slightly off the couch to look at her brother.

Evan nods and hurries up the stairs to their bedrooms while Kate goes to the kitchen. Castle exchanges _It's a Wonderful Life_ for the next movie, then heads back for the couch where he takes in Avery. She's spread herself along the couch, taking up as much space as she can

"Stand up, Ave. I've got an idea."

Avery pushes herself off the couch and comes to stand in front of her father, bouncing slightly on her feet in excitement. "What are we gonna do?"

"We're gonna make a fort," Castle decides. "Can you get the spare sheets and blankets from the closet for me?"

Avery nods and scampers off as Evan comes back downstairs holding Ellinore and Sir Rawr carefully in his arms.

"Evan!" Castle calls to his son. "Can you get me all the pillows from the bedrooms, bud? We're making a fort."

Evan nods and hands the animals off to Castle who sets them on the piano bench for the time being as Avery returns to him with all the extra sheets she can carry.

"Thank you, Ave. Do you want to help me set it up?"

Avery nods and takes one end of the sheet while Castle takes the other and they begin arranging the sheets over the furniture and securing it with clothespins.

Kate taps Castle on the shoulder and when he turns around she's smiling at him while holding out the down comforter from their bed.

"Figured we could all lay on this?"

Castle nods and leans in to kiss her, only pulling away when their kids begin gagging behind them.

Kate helps him spread out the comforter on the floor of their fort, and then they drape the final sheet over it.

"Alright, children, grab your animals and enter the fort!" Castle says as he holds the door open.

Evan and Avery grab their stuffed animals and enter the spacious fort to get comfortable while Castle holds the fort open for Kate. She's carrying a tray of food and drinks and she sets it down gently before crawling in and bringing it in behind her and Castle follows her in.

They've managed to set the fort up so that the TV is inside and Castle gets _Miracle on 34th Street_ started as the four of them make last minute adjustments in the fort.

Both Castle and Kate are aware that their kids will probably shift during the movie-they may even fall asleep-but for now they're all content to cuddle up together as the movie begins.

* * *

"Avery, sweetheart," Kate murmurs as she gently strokes her daughter's curls back from her face. "Wake up, Ave."

Avery grunts and peels her eyes open to find her mother peering down at her. "Mama?" she asks.

"Hey, Ave."

"Movie done?"

Kate nods and welcomes Avery into her arms as her daughter wakes slowly. Castle seems to be having an easier time getting Evan awake but she can tell her son is still slightly sleepy.

"We have at least one more movie to watch tonight," Kate says softly, feels like she has to keep her voice quiet to match the dim lights within their fort. "Do you guys want to order some pizza or Chinese and eat in the fort while we watch?"

Evan nods and claps his hand over his mouth as he yawns. "Can we take a break while we wait for dinner though?"

Castle nods. "Of course. Do you guys want pizza or Chinese?"

"Chinese," Evan and Avery respond at the same time, and Castle laughs while he opens his phone and calls their favorite place to order their food. "It'll be about 45 minutes," he tells them.

"Can we sleep here tonight?" Avery asks as she looks hopefully between Kate and Castle.

Kate smiles as she nods her head. "I think we can do that."

"If we get uncomfortable we can move to the big bed," Avery reasons.

Kate laughs and shakes her head. "You're just inviting yourself into the big bed?"

Avery nods. "It's the best idea. Since it's close."

"We'll see," Kate says as she kisses her daughter again.

They sit in relative silence for awhile, and when there's a knock at the door, both Castle and Kate crawl out of the fort. While Castle heads to the door to collect their dinner and pay, Kate heads to the kitchen to grab drinks and additional trays for the food to rest on. They don't normally eat Chinese off of plates, but she's rather fond of the duvet cover and would like to keep it as clean as she can.

Together, both parents crawl back into the fort and Evan hits play on their final movie while the four of them dig into their dinner.

By the time _A Christmas Carol_ is done, Avery is sacked out with her head pillowed on Kate's chest while Evan mirrors her position on Castle. Kate shifts slightly closer to her husband, and he sleepily pulls her into his side, and Kate settles in with her hand on Avery's back. They'll probably have to move during the night, and she'll more than likely wake up with Avery's feet in her face, but she's content to fall asleep with her family surrounding her.

* * *

 **Thanks as always to Lindsey for the beta and the cheerleading!**


	22. December 22

December 22, 2025

"Daddy, why are we here? We went to the library last week!" Avery says as they hurry into the small bookstore.

"Daddy has a signing," Evan reminds his sister as he shucks his coat. "And Mama and Lex are workin' and Grandpa's at the cabin and Gram has a show. So we're here."

"Yeah, bud," Castle says as he ushers his kids past the cardboard cutout of him holding the latest _Heat_ book, and to the back of the store where Paula is waiting and tapping her foot.

"You're late," she says when she sees him.

"I'm five minutes early," Castle replies. He turns to his kids and nudges them in the direction of the children's books. "Go find a couple books, guys. I'll come check on you in a bit, alright?"

Evan takes Avery's hand and nods. "Ok, Daddy."

"Have fun!" Avery calls as she waves over her shoulder and follows Evan into the maze of books.

Evan leads her to his favorite section first where he grabs two books off the shelf, and then they head for Avery's favorite section where she spends a considerable amount of time perusing her options before selecting two books of her own and holding them close to her chest.

"There's a corner over there we can read in," Evan says as he points in the general direction.

Avery nods and follows her brother to a secluded corner where they sit and open their books.

After a few minutes, however, Avery's mind begins to wander away from her book and to the growing crowd of people lined up. She takes a peek at her brother and sees that he is fully engrossed in his own novel, his tongue poking out just a bit like it does when he's reading something interesting.

"Evan," she whispers, poking him until she gets his attention. "Evan."

Evan tears his eyes away from his book to look at her. "Yeah?"

"I'm gonna walk around."

Evan shakes his head and holds Avery's hand to keep her next to him. "Daddy said to stay here."

"I wanna find new books," Avery replies. "These are boring."

Evan looks between his sister and his book, clearly torn about letting her go off on her own and wanting to finish the book he's got before him. Finally, he decides that the store is small enough and that Avery isn't going to leave the store on her own. Plus, their dad is in here too.

"Alright," Evan nods. "But don't leave the store and don't talk to strangers."

Avery rolls her eyes as she gets to her feet and takes her books with her. "I'm not stupid," she says as she walks off and leaves her brother to his book once more.

Avery's first stop is to return the books she'd picked earlier and try to find more interesting ones, and once she's made her new selections, she carries them carefully and begins wandering the store, looking at all the people lined up.

"Hey, little bug," a voice says from behind her, and Avery smiles as she turns and sees her dad looking down at her. "What are you up to?"

Avery shrugs and holds her books out to him. "I had to change books cause the other ones were boring. So I got these."

Castle nods and hands the books back to her, smiling as she tucks them into her chest like Kate taught her to do. "Where's Evan?"

"Still readin'. He didn't pick boring books."

Castle laughs. "I'm sure he didn't."

"Are all these people here to see you, Daddy?" Avery asks as she looks at the line of people who don't seem to have noticed the two of them.

"It looks that way, Ave," Castle replies.

"Can I watch?" Avery asks softly as she looks down at the floor. "I'll be quiet."

He doesn't respond for a moment, and Avery is sure that he'll say no, that she's got to go back to Evan for the signing, but when she peeks up at him, he's smiling.

"Sure, Ave. You can hang out at the table with me. You might get bored there too, because I can't talk to you when I'm talking to fans."

Avery nods as her smile spreads over her face. "I know, Daddy."

"Alright then. Let's go, I'm supposed to start in a couple minutes."

Castle leads Avery with a hand on the back of her head and they make their way to the table at the front of the line. Paula is there talking with a bookstore employee and she gestures for Castle and Avery to take a seat. Some of the people waiting in line look curiously at Avery, and she finds herself suddenly shy, but also loving the attention.

"Is Mama gonna be mad?" Avery whispers to her dad as he scoots her chair in for her.

"Not at all," he assures her. "She probably figured you were going to end up here with me anyway."

Avery nods as she settles into her chair, and smiles when the store owner, Janet if Castle remembers what Paula told him, hands her a coloring book with a pack of crayons. Castle starts to take out his wallet to pay for the book, but Janet shakes her head and smiles.

"No need, Mr. Castle. You're helping our Christmas sales with this signing, so I'm happy to let your daughter color."

"Thank you!" Avery says as she opens the book and begins coloring.

Janet smiles again in response and turns to address the line of people, thanking them for choosing to shop in her store, and reminding them about the Christmas sale that's going on.

She thanks the customers a final time and then steps aside to let the first fan make her way to the table and hand Castle her book.

Avery tunes out the masses of people around her as she colors, letting the soothing volume of her dad's voice wash over her. As soon as she finishes her first picture, she flips the page, and finding the back side blank, decides to practice her handwriting rather than moving on to the next picture. Carefully, she writes out the letters in her name, and upon finding the results satisfactory, proceeds to her middle and then last name, smiling when she finishes and finds it all together legible.

She peeks up and sees that the next fan is slow in approaching so she quietly whispers to her dad and shows him her letters when he looks over.

"I spelled my name," Avery says as she shows him the page and the pride in her voice is evident.

"You did," Castle replies as he leans over to kiss her temple. "And your handwriting is getting much better."

"Thanks," Avery says as she turns back to her coloring book and the next customer reaches the table.

She's quiet as one fan after the next approaches the table while Avery continues to work on writing out her name. After a few minutes, Castle rests his hand on her elbow to get her attention and when she looks up, the woman whose book he'd just signed is smiling at her.

"Your handwriting is lovely," she says.

"Thank you," Avery replies with a smile. "I'm practicing for when I'm famous."

The woman laughs and holds her book out to Avery. "Would you like to practice in my book?"

Avery glances to her father who gives a subtle nod and Avery turns back to the woman with a smile. "Sure!"

She carefully takes the book, and Castle helps her find the page he'd signed, and she writes her name in her very best handwriting in purple crayon. When she's done, she hands the book back and gets a smile in return.

"Thank you, Avery," she says as she glances at the name printed in her book. "I hope you get to be famous when you're older."

"Me too," Avery says with a smile.

She laughs as she walks off, but she had started a trend as many of the people behind her in line ask Avery to sign their books as well.

When the signing is done about two hours later, Avery groans as she puts down her crayon.

"Daddy, I don't know if I can be famous. My hand _hurts_ ," she says.

Castle laughs and picks up the coloring book and the other books she'd picked. "You'll just have to practice writing more."

Avery nods and bounces along with her father as they head for the corner Evan's reading in. When they find him he's finished the first book and moved on to the second, and it takes Castle a few tries to pull his son's attention out of the fictional world.

"Oh. Hi, Daddy, Avery," Evan says as he looks up. "Are you done, Daddy?"

Castle laughs and holds out a hand to pull Evan to his feet. "I am, bud. Are you ready to go?"

Evan nods and gathers his books. "Yeah."

Castle takes the books from him and they head to the counter to pay for the books, and even though Janet protests, Castle insists on paying for the coloring book she gave Avery. Once all the books are in a bag, Castle helps the kids into their coats and they step out onto the street.

"You guys want hot chocolate?" he asks them as he spots a coffee shop down the block.

"Can we take it to Mama?" Evan asks as he grips Avery's hand in his own.

"Yeah!" Avery says as she bounces on the spot. "I wanna tell her 'bout bein' famous!"

"I think that's a great idea, guys," Castle says as he leads Evan and Avery down the block and into the coffee shop.

* * *

 **Thanks again to Lindsey for reading this through!**


	23. December 23

December 23, 2025

"Alright, you guys ready?" Kate asks her kids as they stand at the door.

" _Yes_ , Mama," Avery replies. "You've asked us a million bajillion gazillion times."

Kate laughs and gently tweaks her daughter's ear. "I haven't asked that many."

Avery rolls her eyes. "You still asked us lots."

"I'm just making sure. Knock, Ev."

Evan raises his hand and knocks on the door, and it is immediately opened by Esposito who gives Kate a knowing smile.

"Shut up," she mumbles as the kids run past her into the apartment. "Where's Lanie?"

"She got called in," Espo replies as he takes the plate from her hands. Michael had been waiting for his friends and the three of them start chattering excitedly about suspected Christmas presents.

"Where's Castle?" Espo asks as he looks around for his friend.

"Had one last signing before Christmas. He took the kids with him to yesterday's and I was already planning to take off from now until New Year's," she replies. "We added Oreo balls and macarons this year," Kate says as she nods to the plate he's holding.

Espo peels back the wrapping and peers inside and then reaches his hand inside to snag a peanut butter cup, popping it into his mouth.

"Papa!" Michael calls. "Mom's gonna be mad!"

"No' 'f she don' fin' ou'" Espo responds with his mouth full.

Michael nods slowly before he hurries over and grabs his own treat from the plate.

Kate shakes her head at her friend's antics and turns to her kids.

"Guys, we gotta get going. Lots of deliveries to make."

Evan and Avery hug Michael and Espo goodbye and, with promises to have a big dinner with everyone soon, the three of them are out the door.

* * *

It's a similar scene when the three of them arrive at the Ryans' home. Sarah Grace is at a friend's house, but Maggie and Cian greet Evan and Avery as soon as they enter the house, and Kate chats with Jenny while Kevin shows the boys a new videogame he bought.

"Javi mentioned having a big dinner with everyone," Kate says as they sit at the table. "But I know you guys are headed out of town on Saturday."

"Yeah. We'll be back just after New Year's though. So maybe before the kids all head back to school?"

Kate nods and glances down when Avery pats her shoulder. "Yes, Ave?"

"Mama, Maggie gave me somethin'"

Avery holds out her hand and shows Kate a small box that's been somewhat successfully wrapped.

"But I left hers at home," Avery whispers, a blush growing on her cheeks as she mentions the forgotten gift.

Kate reaches into her purse and pulls out a small box and holds it out to her daughter. "I thought you might forget, so I grabbed it on the way out. Go give it to Maggie."

Avery hugs Kate quickly before hurrying back to her friend and handing over the gift and unwrapping her own.

Jenny laughs as she watches the girls exchange friendship bracelets. "Those two are going to be attached at the hip for _years,_ "

Kate nods. "Probably. So at least they get along, yeah?"

Jenny nods and the two of them return to small talk until Kate glances at her watch and realizes it's time to go if they're going to make it to the rest of their stops. She herds her children to the door and waits as they shrugs into their coats and say goodbye to their friends. With that done, she ushered them out of the house and down the walk to the car where she opened the door for them to crawl in and moved to the driver's side.

* * *

"Sorry we caught you at a bad time," Kate apologizes as Alexis sets the plate of cookies on the counter and finishes buttoning her coat.

"It's fine, Kate, really."

"I still feel bad for not calling."

"Don't," Alexis says as she takes hold of Evan's hand and follows Kate and Avery out the door, pausing to lock the door. "I'm only leaving because Ben went in to work for a bit and I need to grab something for you or Dad to…" she trails off when she realizes Evan and Avery are looking at her.

Kate nods. "I got it. We'll take care of it."

Alexis nods in gratitude and changes the topic to Evan and Avery's plans for the rest of the break.

"Do you want a ride?" Kate asks as they reach her car parked outside.

Alexis shakes her head and hugs Kate goodbye and turns to kiss her siblings. "I'm good. I'm gonna take the subway and wander around a few stores. I'm not entirely sure what I'm looking for, but I'll know it when I see it."

"Alright. Well, good luck. Will we see you guys tomorrow or Thursday?"

"I'm definitely coming tomorrow night, Ben's not sure. His dad is in town so they may hang out together."

"Oh, I didn't think to ask if he was coming. Tell him he's more than welcome to come over."

Alexis shakes her head. "He won't. He's still not into big Christmas gatherings. He and Ben always do something on Christmas Eve, and then they'll likely meet up on Friday and have lunch before Ben drops Dave off at the airport."

"Alright. Well, if he changes his mind please tell him that our door is open."

Alexis smiles and gives Kate a hug. "I will. I'll see all you guys tomorrow, ok?"

"Bye, Lex!" Evan and Avery say before climbing into the car and buckling in, and Kate gives her stepdaughter one more hug before watching as she turns and heads for the subway stop.

* * *

"Grams!" Avery cries as she hurries to her grandmother's side and hugs her tightly.

"Hello, darling," Martha replies as she hugs Avery. "And hello, Evan."

"Hi, Gram," Evan says as he hugs her. "We brought cookies."

"Thank you!" Martha says as she takes the plate from Kate and gives her a hug.

"Hi, Martha. How are you doing?"

"Good. I've got a class starting in a few minutes actually. And I think they'd love some cookies."

"A class?" Avery asks. "Can I watch, Gram?"

"Avery, we have to visit Grandpa too, remember? And we're meeting Daddy for dinner."

"Oh."

"There will be many chances to watch a class after Christmas, Avery," Martha tells her granddaughter. "And I would love for you to come watch one."

"Can I, Mama?" Avery asks as she bounces on her toes.

"I think when-" Kate cuts off abruptly. "Yeah, Avery. We'll find a day for you to come watch and participate in your Grams' classes. As long as you don't mind, Martha."

"Not at all, Katherine. Not at all."

"Yay!" Avery cries as she hugs her grandmother.

"Alright, guys, give your Grams a hug so we can head out for Grandpa's house."

"Bye, Gram," Evan says softly as he hugs her tightly. "We'll see you Thursday."

"Indeed you will, Evan," Martha replies as she kisses his cheek.

Avery takes her turn hugging Martha goodbye and then follows her mother and brother out of the acting studio, her mind already on the classes she'll be able to join in.

* * *

"Hi, Grandpa," Evan says as he gives Jim a hug. "We brought you cookies."

Jim returns the hug and turns to Avery to give her a hug of her own. "Thanks, guys."

"Hi, Dad," Kate says as she leans in to kiss his cheek. "It's the same stuff as every year, plus a few new additions."

"I helped!" Avery says as she settles into her grandfather's lap.

"So did I," Evan replies.

"They were both quite helpful. Castle, not as much so."

"Daddy kept eating the cookies," Evan whispered. "Mama had to kick him out of the kitchen."

Jim laughs. "I bet he did. I have a feeling that you two ate your own share of cookies though."

"We all did, really," Kate says. "We had to make a couple extra batches because cookies kept disappearing."

"I saw you eating cookies at night, Mama!" Evan says.

"Busted, Katie. Just like when I caught you."

"You caught Mama eating cookies too, Grandpa?" Avery asks.

Jim nods and his smile grows. "I did."

"Dad," Kate warns but there's no real power behind it, not when her smile is stretching across her entire face.

"She was about five, and her and Grandma Jo had been baking all weekend. Now, remember she'd had her fair share of cookies while she'd been baking. But I guess she felt like it wasn't enough. So after we had all gone to bed, Katie snuck into the kitchen and sat herself down at the table with a glass of milk and started eating cookies."

Jim laughs at Avery's exaggerated face, and Evan peeked over to Kate to make sure this story was true.

"What happened, Grandpa?" Evan asks.

"Well, I woke up because I heard someone in the kitchen, and I got up to investigate. I walked into the kitchen and flicked the light on, and caught Katie with her hand halfway to her mouth about to take a bite of a cookie. And she had crumbs on her pajamas."

Kate blushes and dips her head, the memory of that night still etched in her memory.

"And you started laughing and I was so confused I didn't move."

Jim nods. "And Jo woke up and heard me laughing and came to see what was going on."

"I hadn't moved the cookie away from my mouth either, so she got almost the same picture you did."

"What did she do?" Avery asks. "What did Grandma Jo do?"

"She walked to the fridge and pulled out the milk and two more glasses and the three of us sat around the table eating cookies."

"Mama!" Avery says. "You stole cookies!"

"I did. And I had a stomach ache the whole next day."

"See, Avery," Evan says. "Eating that many cookies wouldn't really be fun."

Avery sighs as she nods. "Yeah."

"Drama queen," Kate murmurs as she smiles at her daughter. "You'll be fine if you don't eat a bunch of them."

"But I like 'em." Avery says.

"If you don't eat them as fast, they'll last you longer, Avery," Jim says, and Avery perks up again.

They chat for a while, and then Kate decides that it's time for them to be on their way.

"We've got a couple more errands, Dad. But we'll see you on Thursday, right?"

Jim nods as he follows them to the door. "You will, Katie. I'll be there bright and early."

"Grandpa, it won't be bright when it's early," Avery says, her tone matter of fact.

Jim and Kate laugh and Jim leans down to hug his granddaughter. "Then I'll be there dark and early, Avery."

She nods and hugs him tightly, and Evan hugs him after that. "As long as you're there, Grandpa," he says.

"I will be, Ev. Don't you worry."

* * *

 **Thanks as always to Lindsey for the beta!**


	24. December 24

December 24, 2025

"Alright, Castle you have the cocoa?" Kate asks as she bustles around pulling blankets together.

"Yeah, I made enough for all of us. Are you driving?"

Kate nods as she folds the blankets and drapes them over her arm. "Evan! Avery!" she yells up the stairs. "Let's go!"

"Coming, Mama!" Evan says as they run down the stairs in the pajamas they'd opened after dinner. It's the only thing they get to open on Christmas Eve, but it's enough to tide them over until the rest of the presents can be opened on Christmas morning.

"Where's Lex?" Evan asks as he accepts the cocoa from Castle and hands it to Avery before turning back for his own.

"I'm here, Ev," Alexis says as she comes out of the office dressed in her own pajamas. "Just waiting on you slowpokes."

"Not slow!" Avery protests. "I had to find my slippers!"

"And did you?" Alexis asks as she glances at her sister's feet.

Avery shakes her head and sighs mournfully. "No. But I found fuzzy socks."

Castle sighs and hands an extra cocoa to Evan before giving Alexis the ones for her and Kate and turning to scoop Avery into his arms.

"I can walk, Daddy," she says as he settles her on his hip.

"The ground is cold, Avery. And I don't want your little toes to fall off."

"Me neither, Daddy. I like my toes."

Kate herds them out the door and down to the garage where Castle settles Avery into her seat while Alexis and Evan crawl into the car and settle into their own seats. Castle climbs into the passenger side while Kate hands out blankets to everyone and climbs into the driver's seat and starts the car which sends a blast of hot air into the back where everyone has finally settled down.

"Here, Dad," Alexis says as she passes one of the hot cocoas up to him and he takes it gratefully and passes it to Kate. He turns around again and accepts the other cocoa from Evan and keeps it for himself. Alexis makes sure that her siblings are sufficiently snuggled in with the blankets and settles back between them and takes a sip of her own cocoa, relishing in the burst of peppermint across her tongue.

"So, what's the plan?" Kate asks as she turns in her seat to look at the kids.

"Lights, Mama!" Evan says with a laugh. "We gotta find Christmas lights!"

"Yeah, Mama," Avery adds. "We hafta find all the lights!"

"Yeah, Kate!" Alexis joins in, earning a laugh from Kate and Castle. "I wanna see lights!"

"Alright, alright. We'll find lights. Let's just drive and see what we see?"

"Probably a little crowded on the island?" Castle murmurs as Kate begins driving out of the garage.

She nods as she turns onto the major street and makes her way toward the bridge leading off the island. "Yeah, I was gonna try heading out to Brooklyn, maybe. See what we find?"

"Sounds good," Castle nods and settles back in his seat.

They drive for a bit in silence, letting the Christmas music flow through the car as they cross the East River. Kate drives around Brooklyn for a bit before turning into a neighborhood and driving slowly through the streets as the rest of her family oohs and ahs at the lights displayed.

"Kate, look at that snowman!" Castle says as he points to an inflatable snowman with a top hat. "Can we get one?"

"And put it where, Castle?" she replies with a laugh.

"Oh. We can have Christmas in the Hamptons."

"No," Avery says from the backseat. "That's for summer. We can't swim in the winter."

"Yeah, Daddy," Evan says. "That wouldn't be any fun if we couldn't swim in the ocean."

"Yeah, guys, I get," Castle pouts. "No Hamptons Christmas."

Kate reaches over and settles her hand on his thigh and gives it a squeeze as she smiles at him. "Maybe in a few years, babe."

Castle smiles at her and brings her hand up to his mouth to give it a kiss.

"Mama, Mama!" Avery says as she presses her face against her window. "Look at that one!"

"Wow, Avery," Alexis says beside her. "Those lights are awesome!"

"Whoa," Evan breathes as he leans into Alexis' side to be able to see out the window better.

"Kate-"

"Castle we can totally do that next year," Kate cuts him off. "That is so doable."

"Yes!"

The house is decorated from the inside, with colorful lights lining the windows and hooks stuck to the window in various shapes and hung with lights. The curtains are closed, which gives the lights a dark background that makes them seem even brighter.

"Mama, it's like a wonderland," Avery breathes. "I love it."

"It is really cool isn't it, little bug," Castle says. "So very cool."

They let the car sit there for a few minutes more before Kate starts to slowly pull away and drive through the rest of the neighborhood, but none of the other lights look quite as exciting as those did.

After a while, Kate heads back to the main street and back across the East River until they're back at the loft. Avery has fallen asleep and Evan is well on his way, so it's a bit of a struggle to get everyone out of the car and into the elevator. Avery is still small enough for Castle to carry, and Alexis guides her little brother with a hand on one shoulder and Kate's hand on his other, and every time she checks, Kate sees that her son's eyes are barely slitted open.

"You gonna make it up the stairs, Ev?" She murmurs as he rests his head against her side on the ride up in the elevator.

Evan gives a grunt that Kate can't quite decipher, but she takes it to mean no, and she keeps Evan with her while Castle takes Avery upstairs to her room, and has him carry their son upstairs to bed while Alexis gets settled in her old bedroom which has become the guest bedroom.

"Can't do this much longer," Castle says as he carries Evan.

"Still so strong, babe," Kate replies as she follows her boys into Evan's room. Castle lays him under the covers and tucks Ellinore into Evan's grip, and both parents smile when their son hugs his elephant tightly once before slipping deeper into sleep.

They leave his room quietly and shut the door behind them and wish Alexis a good night on their way down the stairs.

"I'm beat," Castle says as he changes into his pajamas and slides into bed.

"Are you sure?" Kate asks from the bathroom where she's been taking longer than usual to get ready. "Because if you are I guess I can save your surprise for later…"

Castle sits up and watches as his wife steps out of their bathroom wearing a red lace nightgown.

"Is the door locked?" She asks as she steps closer to the bed.

Castle shoots out of bed and hurries to lock the door-so grateful that they did the remodel to get rid of bookshelves for walls. He turns back to his wife and finds her smiling wolfishly at him and nods.

"Door is locked."

"Perfect," Kate purrs as she steps closer to her husband and sidles up to him. "Just perfect."


	25. December 25

December 25, 2025

Evan spits his toothpaste into the sink and wipes his mouth before shutting off the light. When he steps out of the bathroom, he runs into Avery who's bouncing in place.

"We wake 'em up now?" she asks.

"Gotta brush your teeth first." Evan says as he nudges his sister into the bathroom. "Then yes, we can wake Mama and Daddy up."

Avery hurries into the bathroom and begins brushing her teeth, only doing a good job because Evan is watching her. When she's done, Evan takes her hand and leads her down the stairs and to the door of their parents' bedroom where he makes her wait until he can see the clock flip over to six am. Once the clock changes, Evan nudges Avery into the room and the two of them go running for the bed and climb up, bouncing in an effort to wake their parents up.

"Christmas Christmas!" Avery cries as she bounces by Kate's stomach, accidentally catching Kate's stomach with her knee.

"Ave," Kate gasps as she sits up. "Gentle, baby."

"Sorry, Mama. 'M 'cited."

"I know, Ave," Kate says.

"Merry Christmas, Daddy," Evan says.

"Hi, bud," Castle replies. "Merry Christmas."

Kate and Castle climb out of bed and Castle heads to the kitchen to start coffee while Kate heads to the bathroom to begin her morning routine.

"You're in jail now, guys," she says just before she shuts the bathroom door. "No leaving now."

Evan and Avery nod and hurry under the covers and hunker down to try to warm up. Castle comes back in from the kitchen and takes a moment to tickle Avery until she's cackling with delight. He leaves her to recover and makes his way to where Evan has ducked under the covers, but before he can start tickling his son, Kate opens the bathroom door and steps out.

"You saved Evan, Mama!" Avery cries as Castle stops in his tracks with his hands outreached toward his son. "The tickle monster was going to get Evan!"

"Well, I'm always here to protect the people!" Kate says as she walks to the bed. She climbs over Evan and settles between her kids. "Go brush your teeth, tickle monster."

Castle huffs out a sigh but heads for the bathroom. Kate pulls both kids closer to her and lets them settle in with her.

"When can we leave jail, Mama?" Evan asks as he shifts under the covers.

"When Alexis wakes up and Gram and Grandpa and Ben get here."

"I'm awake," Alexis says as she walks into the bathroom. "Dad start coffee yet?"

"Good morning, Alexis. Coffee's started, should be ready now."

Alexis nods and turns on her heel, heading for the kitchen. "Ben's almost here," she calls over her shoulder.

"Grandpa said he'd be here by 6:30." Evan reminds his mother.

She nods. "He did. And Gram should be here by then too."

Castle comes out of the bathroom then and heads back to Avery's side. He grabs her feet and pulls her out of the bed so that she's hanging upside down and laughing until she's red in the face.

"Castle," Kate sighs as she shifts until she's able to grab Avery beneath the arms and pull her back onto the bed.

"She was in my spot."

"Hardly. Your eldest is awake and in the kitchen. Go make me coffee and stop tormenting your children."

Castle gives Kate a smile and leans in for a kiss before standing straight again and leaving the bedroom. From the bedroom they can hear a knock on the door and then voices talking.

"I'll go see who it is," Kate says as she gets out of bed. "Stay," she says as she points to her kids.

They laugh as they're left alone again, but Alexis quickly returns and calls them to join the rest of the family. "Everyone's here."

Evan and Avery scramble out of the bed and rush to greet their grandparents and Ben. Once hellos are exchanged everyone settles around the fireplace while Evan and Avery go back and forth distributing the gifts from Santa.

When the kids are done handing out gifts, everyone starts opening them, exclaiming over funny bandaids and scarves and everything in between. It doesn't take them all long to get through their gifts from Santa, and when they're done, Castle and Alexis head into the kitchen and start work on breakfast while Evan and Avery hurry to put their things away. When they come back downstairs, Kate and Jim are talking softly together while Ben fiddles with the penguin popper he got from Santa, laughing each time he hits Alexis and she looks over and glares at him.

"Can I try?" Avery asks him as she stands by his side.

Ben nods and hands over the chucker with a smile. "Here you go."

Avery takes the popper and aims it at her brother who's sitting next to their grandfather, but when she squeezes it to release the foam ball she barely misses and hits Jim in the cheek.

Jim looks over and pretends to glare at her, and Avery blushes deeply. "Sorry, Grandpa."

Jim laughs and holds his arms open for Avery who goes running to him. "Sorry," she murmurs as she hugs him tightly.

"It's ok. I figured you weren't aiming for me."

Avery shakes her head. "Nope. I was aiming for Evan."

"You missed," Evan says with a smile.

"I won't next time," Avery retorts.

"Breakfast is ready, everyone!" Castle calls from the kitchen. "Everyone to the table!"

Everyone scrambles off the couch and heads for their seats at the table as the food makes the round.

Once everyone has eaten, Evan and Avery help Alexis clear the table while Castle and Ben wash and dry the dishes. Kate helps put the dishes away and supervises the kids loading the dishwasher, and when everything is put away and the dishwasher has been started, she herds everyone to the couch by the Christmas tree.

"Does everyone have their spots?" she asks as she looks around at her family. Avery and Evan are on the ground and Alexis and Ben are behind them. Jim is occupying his usual seat in the armchair while Martha perches on the piano bench, and Kate and Castle are taking up the opposite end of the couch from Ben and Alexis.

"We're all good, Katie," Jim says.

"Alright. Ev, Ave, disperse."

Evan and Avery smile as they hurry to their feet and once again distribute presents to their family. This round of presents takes longer to pass out than the gifts from Santa had, but it's not too long before they're all seated again and once again opening gifts.

Evan picks up an envelope with his name written in Jim's elegant script and opens it carefully and removes the card. As he reads the message written inside, a piece of paper slips out and into his lap. When he's done reading the short message from his grandfather he glances down at the piece of red paper in his lap.

"Really, Grandpa?" he asks as he looks up with a hopeful smile.

"Yeah, Ev. It's too cold now, but spring break would be a great time to learn, if you don't mind spending it with me."

"Yes!" Evan exclaims as he hurries to his grandfather's side and hugs him tightly.

"What?" Avery asks as she looks between her brother and grandfather.

"Grandpa's gonna teach me how to fish!" Evan says, his excitement causing him to bounce on his toes.

"Gross," Avery says. "Fish are gross."

"You're not invited, Ave," Kate says with a laugh.

"Good." Avery replies as she lifts a small box addressed to her from Ben and Alexis. She quickly tears into the paper and flings it to the side before opening the box within to reveal a pair of daisy earrings. "They're pretty," she breathes.

"It actually comes with a question, Ave," Alexis says as she smiles at her sister. "We got you flower earrings because we want you to be our flower girl for our wedding."

Avery's mouth drops open in surprise and her eyes quickly flick between Alexis and Ben before she nods quickly. "Yeah! Can I, Mama?" she asks as she turns to face Kate.

"Of course, baby."

"We don't really have anything planned," Alexis says. "But we knew we wanted you to be our flower girl. And Evan, we'd like to to be our ring bearer, if you'd like."

"Sure," he replies softly.

Everything is quiet for a bit as the adults begin opening some of their gifts and thanking each other for scarves and mugs and jewelry.

Evan glances at his sister and watches as she lifts the box he'd wrapped for her. She looks at it for a bit before ripping the paper open and pulling the top off the box to throw it off to the side. She pulls back the tissue paper and lifts the book out turning it over.

Ellinore and Sir Rawr are on the front of the book, dressed for an expedition.

"What's that, Avery?" Martha asks.

"It's a book from Evan," she replies. Avery opens the book and begins flipping through it, looking more at the pictures than the words.

"Which book, Avery?" Kate asks.

Avery flips back to the cover and her eyes widen as she looks at her brother who's begun to blush and duck his head.

"What is it?" Ben asks as he looks up from the scarf Alexis gave him.

" _Across the Savanna._ By E.J. Castle," Avery says as she looks back at the cover and then turns to her brother. "You wrote me a book?"

Evan blushes deeper and nods. "Yeah. Daddy helped me publish it. Sarah drew the pictures."

Avery glances at the cover again and sees that Sarah Grace is indeed credited with the illustration.

"Evan wrote a book?" Ben asks.

"It's 'bout Ellie and Sir Rawr," Evan says, obviously embarrassed to have so much attention focused on him.

Avery scrambles from her spot on the floor and crawls over to her brother to throw her arms around him. "Thanks," she whispers in his ear.

Evan hugs her in response and his blush starts to fade when Kate redirects everyone's attention away from him.

Once all the gifts are opened and everyone is organizing their things, Kate pulls Evan into the kitchen away from everyone and wraps her arms around him.

"That was very sweet of you, Ev," she whispers into his ear.

Evan's blush returns and he looks down at his feet. "You think she likes it?" he asks softly.

Kate nudges his head so that he turns to look at Avery. She's sitting on the couch with all her gifts surrounding her and her nose buried in the book he'd given her.

"That's the second time she's read it, Ev. Hasn't touched anything else."

Evan nods and smiles. "I just wanted to make her something."

"You did, Ev. You did so well."

"Daddy helped."

Kate shrugs. "He may have bound it for you, but you're the one who wrote it. You're the one who thought up the story and put it all together."

"Yeah," Evan murmurs.

"You've got a big heart, Ev. And you take such good care of your sister, and I'm so proud that you're my son," Kate says as she hugs him again.

Evan flushes with pride as he wraps his arms around Kate and hugs her tightly.

"Merry Christmas, Evan," Kate says as she kisses his cheek.

Evan hugs her tighter for a second before he releases her. "Merry Christmas, Mama."

* * *

 **I chose to post a day late so that I could spend all of Christmas with my family. There will be one chapter left, an epilogue of sorts, posted later in the week. Happy Holidays to all of you, and a very Happy New Year as well!**

 **Thanks as always to Lindsey for cheering me on!**


	26. December 31

December 31, 2025

Evan thumps down the stairs with Ellinore tucked under one arm, a book in his hand, and a blanket trailing behind him.

"Evan!" Avery calls to him from the spot she's already claimed on the couch. "Hurry up!"

"I'm coming, Ave," Evan says as he walks around the couch and settles in beside Castle who wraps his arm around Evan's shoulder and allows him to curl into his side.

"Dinner will be here soon," Kate says as she walks out of the kitchen and takes up her spot between Castle and Avery. "Movie time?"

Evan and Avery nod, and Castle starts the movie after making sure that everyone has something to drink and that there are plenty of snacks to hold them over until dinner arrives.

By the time that dinner arrives, they're halfway through the movie, and Castle pauses the movie while the kids follow Kate to the kitchen where she's setting out the various containers of Chinese takeout.

"Ave, do you want your usual?" Kate asks as she starts opening containers and holding them out to her daughter.

Avery shakes her head and climbs up on a barstool next to her brother who's already putting fried rice and lo mein on his plate.

"I want all the foods, Mama. Imma big girl."

Kate smiles at her daughter and holds out a container to her. "This too?"

Avery takes a whiff and claps her hands over her face. "No! That's spicy smellin' Mama!"

Kate laughs and sets the container to the side. "I know, Ave. You don't have to eat that. But you want some of the rest?"

Avery nods and leans her elbows on the counter in front of her. Evan nudges her arm and hands her the container of beef he's finished with. "Here's your favorite, Avery."

"Thanks, Evan," Avery says as she takes the beef and puts a healthy serving on her plate next to the shrimp Kate had added.

"Whoa, crazy girl," Kate says as she takes the container from Avery. "Daddy and I have to eat too."

Avery blushes and ducks her head. "Sorry. I forgot."

"It's fine," Kate says as she tugs on one of her daughter's curls. "You've got other new food to try too, remember?"

Avery nods and shifts some of the beef onto Kate's plate and watches as her mom adds one last spoonful of rice to her plate and pushes it closer to her. "Are you guys eating here or on little tables?"

Evan and Avery share a look and then scramble down from the stools to grab the little folding tables they use to eat and watch movies at the same time.

Kate chuckles softly and goes about preparing her own plate. Castle's arms come around her as he steps up behind her and she leans into him as she dishes out the food.

"Happy New Year," he breathes into her ear.

"Not the new year yet," Kate replies.

"I've got some ideas of how to ring it in," Castle continues.

"We've got two kids, Rick. One of whom may actually make it to midnight uninterrupted."

"They've got to go to bed at some point," Castle points out. "My plans can wait for then."

"Good. Cause I like the sound of you having plans."

Castle's response is cut off when Evan and Avery come hurrying back to grab their dinner and take it to the tables they've set up.

"Hurry, Mama and Daddy!" Avery says when she sees them. "We have movies to watch!"

Kate laughs as their daughter hurries off after her brother. She grabs the container that Avery had turned down earlier and hands it to her husband.

"Take your food, babe. The kids are waiting."

Kate slips out of his embrace and follows the kids into the living room and settling into the couch. Castle watches as his family gets settled again, and only realizes he's not joining them when Kate turns to look at him.

"Sorry, sorry," he says as he hurriedly throws food onto his plate and grabs a fork before walking quickly to the couch and settling in beside his wife.

* * *

"Daddy, 's it almost midnight?" Evan asks as he leans heavily into his father's side while his fingers play with Ellinore's ear.

Avery is already conked out on the couch with her feet in Kate's lap and her head resting on her pillow while Sir Rawr is clutched tightly in her arms.

"Almost, bud. Just ten more minutes. Are you gonna make it?"

Evan shrugs and struggles to sit up. "I don't know. 'M tired."

Kate reaches over and rubs her hand along his back which causes his eyes to droop again. "It's ok, Ev. You made it pretty far."

Evan shakes his head and Kate drops her hand from his back. "I gotta make it. So close."

"Are we gonna wake Avery up?" Castle asks his wife. "Let her see the ball drop?"

"We can try," she replies as the Rockin' New Year's Eve returns to their tv. "She might be down for the count though."

The three of them slip into silence as the clock ticks closer to midnight and Evan's battle against his drowsiness grows more difficult.

FInally, though, they reach the final minute and Evan seems to have hit a second wind at the prospect of actually making it to midnight. Kate gently nudges Avery awake and allows her daughter to curl up in her lap as the countdown begins.

Castle and Evan are counting along, and Kate and Avery join in with ten seconds left. When the clock strikes twelve and the ball begins its descent, Castle leans over and kisses Kate's lips gently, smiling when he pulls away.

"Happy new year, guys," Kate says as she kisses Avery's head.

"Happy new year, bud," Castle says as he hugs Evan.

"Can we go to bed now?" Evan asks and Kate and Castle laugh.

"Yeah, bud. Bedtime for you guys."

Evan stands and pulls Avery to her feet. After another round of hugs and kisses, Evan leads her by the hand up the stairs and to bed.

Kate and Castle watch their kids leave the room, and when Castle hears the doors close, he steps further into Kate's space and wraps his arms around her again.

"Is it later yet?"

Kate nods and twines their fingers together as she tugs them into their bedroom. "It's definitely later."

"Mmm. Happy new year, Mrs. Castle," he says as he kisses her neck.

"Happy new year indeed," Kate replies as she closes the door and makes sure it's locked. "A very happy new year."

* * *

 **This chapter is the last one for this story. Thank you to Lindsey for being a fabulous beta, and to Callie, Cathey, Rachel, and Lou for being outstanding cheerleaders throughout.**

 **And thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this story, all your kind words mean so much to me!**


End file.
